Piko Piko Warrior
by Dusk tha Fox
Summary: What if the Sonic series was aimed for a female audience? Follow Amy's adventure as she takes Sonic's role as the hero, along with Cream as her sidekick. NOW PLAYING:Amy Adventure. Robotnik is going to unleash a new plan, he plans to use Chaos, god of destruction to destroy Station Square and build his empire on it's ruins. Can Amy collect all the chaos emeralds before Chaos does?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Yeah, after starting "Twin-tailed Hero" I couldn't resist the urge to make a story about what if Amy Rose was the hero, I will be doing the main games such as "Sonic the hedgehog 1" "Sonic Adventure" and "Sonic Colors"

* * *

Meet Amy Rose the hedgehog, but most call her Amy, she is a pink hedgehog who always goes outside wearing a green shirt with an orange frilly skirt and we must not forget her piko piko hammer. She always loved to play with all the adorable little animals that made themselves at home in Green Hill Zone. This morning, Amy thought it would be another regular day at Green Hill.

When the little pink hedgehog had arrived at Green Hill, it was vacant. There was no sign of any little fluttering flickies or cute little chipmunks leaping around.

"That's strange, where are all the little animals?" The befuddled girl asked herself. She scanned the area, there was nothing. She felt something behind her, she looked behind herself as she gasped. There was a robotic hornet that was aiming it's stinger at her, it fired an orb of electricity, Amy, thinking quick, jumped out of the way avoiding the ball of electricity.

"You freak, you shouldn't go around trying to zap people!" She growled, Amy Rose has one rule:Do not make her mad or you will be sorry. She summoned her piko piko hammer and bashed the robotic insect leaving nothing but scrap metal. What she found among the metal was a little bird. "Well aren't you cute" she cooed "But, what were you doing in there?". Before the bird had the chance to answer, another robot appeared!

There was a ladybug standing on a wheel holding two scythes, it made an attempt to chop Amy into pieces, however, it was bashed into pieces instead. In the scraps of metal, there was a small rabbit quivering. Amy picked up the timid animal and petted it.

"Don't worry, you're fine now" She soothed the bunny before it hopped away. She put her hands by her hips. "This is getting weird, why are there robots with little animals inside?" she asked herself, she took notice of the flicky still hovering behind her. "Are you little guys being put inside robots?" the bird nodded to say she was correct. Amy gritted her teeth, what kind of rotten person would do such a thing? Amy went further on the hill to continue her quest to save the little animals.

The little hedgehog had destroyed many mechanisms and managed to free them, she had enough of all these buckets of bolts getting in her way, she walked into a clearing with nothing, but fresh green grass. She was then greeted by a laugh.

"Hohohoho, so you're the brat who has been destroying my army!" There was a pod hovering down from the heavens, in the pod was a rotund human man with a moustache. Amy gasped at his sudden at his sudden appearance.

"So you're the idiot who decided to get these poor little animals and make them into robot slaves!" She growled.

"You seem well informed young lady. These minions of mine shall make my ultimate dream, Robotnikland!" Amy couldn't help, but laugh at the fat man's project name, this upset the moustached man. "Shut up little girl, it's not funny!"

"Well, whether you're serious or not, I'm taking you down you bloated buffoon!" Amy said holding up her hammer.

"Well,you better be prepared young lady, those may be the last words you speak" an iron ball held by a chain descended from the man's pod. He began to swing it with his controls in attempt to smack Amy. However, being skilled at fighting with her hammer, she destroyed his iron ball by breaking the chain with her prized hammer.

"N-no!" The rotund moustached man started driving away in his pod to avoid himself from getting fractured bones. Amy gritted her teeth, she wouldn't allow the act of turning innocent animals into slaves. I her way, there was a pod dropped by the fat man containing several woodland creatures. She looked up to see a switch and pressed it to open a hatch, the animals then started spreading like crazy as if there was a forest fire. They went back to their homes.

"Well, I may have saved the animals here, but that moustached monkey is going around the world getting poor animals. I can't be careless, I'm going after him!" Amy followed her enemy's trails to stop his crime.

* * *

Tails:Hey! Amy get's a longer first part and I don't!

Dusk:Uh, sorry, I was sorta busy that night, so that's all I could do...

Amy:We'll see you next time, hopefully Dusky here will work on his other stories.


	2. Amy the Hedgehog

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Before I start the story, I will usually just focus on the cutscenes in the games and such, I will do a little on the level such as the general idea of what was in the level. Since Sonic the Hedgehog was just mostly levels, I will do it all in this one part. Now expect the following to be written. If you want to suggest some you are welcome to.

Amy the Hedgehog 2

Amy CD

Amy the Hedgehog 3 & ?

Amy the Fighters

Amy Adventure (DX)

Amy Adventure 2 (Battle)

Amy Heroes

Amy Battle

Amy Riders

Amy Rush

Amy the Hedgehog (2006)

Amy & the Secret Rings

Amy Rush Adventure

Amy & the Black Knight

Amy Riders: Zero Gravity

Amy Unleashed

Amy Colors

Amy Free Riders

Amy Generations

Now let's continue "Amy the Hedgehog"

* * *

Amy had followed the fat doctor into a ruins type area, there was lush grass growing on the ground. Amy looked up to see that the clouds are gray signaling a thunderstorm is coming.

"This place gives me the creeps" She said to herself, she found a cave in the area and walked inside the cave which scared her. In there was molten lava! Robotic bats hang from the ceiling which tells Amy that the moustached fiend was here recently. The place was also crawling with robotic caterpillars and some robotic hornets she found back in Green Hill Zone.

"I'm not liking this place at all, whether it's robot infested or not." Amy said to herself putting her gloved paws by her hips. The bats on the ceiling detected Amy and swooped down in attempt to attack her, Amy pulled out her hammer to destroy them and freeing the animals inside. Small little chipmunks named Rickys and seals named Rockys fell down to the marble floor. They climbed away from the lava and scattered.

Amy had managed to make her way through the treacherous land filled with lava,bats, and killer caterpillars (which happened to be named catterkillers). Amy stopped at a pit of lava, there was the moustached monkey she was looking for.

"You again!" The doctor said in disbelief.

"I'm back eggbelly!" Amy greeted "I'm here to rescue all of those poor little animals you captured!"

"Never! I have a name by the way! I am Doctor Robotnik" Robotnik didn't seem to like the names Amy called her.

"I don't care what your name is, I'm breaking down your tiny little ship!" Amy summoned her hammer, a claw came out of the pod and took the hammer

"Nuh-uh-uh, didn't your mother teach you not to play with weapons?" Robotnik laughed. By now, Amy was steaming that the bloated man had taken her hammer.

"I'm not playing!" She growled, a hammer then materialized in her arm. "That's right fatty! I have more!" Amy jumped into the air in attempt to hit Robotnik, Robotnik acting as quick as a wink, dodged her futile attempt to attack.

"I'll burn you into a crisp little girl!" A cannon came out of a small hatch from Robotnik's pod and started firing a fury of flames at Amy. Amy dodged the flames while being careful not to fall into the pit of flames. Amy eventually had destroyed Robotnik's flame cannon with her hammer causing him to flee. Amy scowled at the fleeing doctor, she then noticed two glittering objects he dropped that fell into the grass.

"What's this?" Amy lifted a green emerald and also a red emerald. "Don't know what's this, but if that fat man liked them, I guess it's something valuable". Amy then pursued Dr. Robotnik.

Amy had venture through many different zones that all were in the path to Dr. Robotnik.

Amy ventured through the Spring Yard zone filled with bouncing springs and bumpers which she thought was really fun. What didn't make it fun was the badniks that were in the way, not to mention Dr. Robotnik himself meeting Amy

She then went through the cavernous Labyrinth zone filled water. Amy disliked the fact she had to swim through the water without gear, not to mention her dress was wet too. It was also her favorite.

Star Light Zone's beautiful sight almost made up for her wet dress, she scampered through the roofs of the houses while avoiding or smashing badniks.

Eventually she had found herself in Scrap Brain Zone, the doctor's fortress. It was quite challenging, but Amy had smashed her way through it. Some of us might still be confused why it was called Scrap Brain Zone, Amy would say that it's filled with scraps of metal made by a man with a big brain.

Along the way, she had collected the chaos emeralds

what's a chaos emerald you ask?

They are jewels that have incredible power, they transform into your thoughts into power. Collect all seven of them for a miracle.

After making her way though the chaotic fortress, she had found the Doctor she was pursuing. Honestly the fight wasn't that amazing, all she did was hit him as he went up and down...

After the battle for the captured animals, Amy went back to Green Hill to find the animals cheering for her as they danced around the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled, she saved all the cute little animals from harm. She almost heard them chant her name

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

"Amy!"

Little did the girl know, this was only the beginning of her grand adventures.

* * *

Yeah, since Sonic the Hedgehog was just focused on platforming rather than story, I couldn't find that much to write about. In the later games where there is more story, there will be more to it.

Stay tuned for Amy the Hedgehog 2!


	3. Amy the Hedgehog 2 intro

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**Sonicfangamer2**: You'll just have to wait until after "Amy the Hedgehog 2"

**Cardcaptornicole**:That is true, but I always saw it as some last name, I don't think it's that important in my personal opinion. As I wrote, I've been thinking about that, since I added her last name in the flashback and I do feel like I'll constantly bring it up through the series. It would make sense

**KaileyDawn21**:...*blushes*

Now begins Amy the Hedgehog 2, this one will be longer than the first one for sure. We also have an exciting (I hope) new character

* * *

A month after Dr. Robotnik has captured all the little animals (only to be rescued by the pink warrior known as Amy Rose). Amy lived her usual life playing with the animals. Little did she know, today was the start of another adventure, as well as making a new friend along the way.

Amy had her back lying on the floor as she watched the animals scampering around or doing other activities. As she watched, she started feeling drowsy and dozed off. While the young ten year old slept, a far too familiar rotund mustached man arrived in his floating pod. A vacuum was attached to his pod and started sucking up all the poor little animals inside.

(A/N: Yes, Amy is ten in the series, I know she was eight in her first appearance, but it's to fix some confusion that it might cause later in the series)

"Hmph, it's that little brat, she'd make a fine specimen for my robotisizer" unfortunately, for Robotnik that is, the pod was full and could not take anymore animals. "Curses, well she won't stop me this time" at that, Robotnik flew away in his pod. At that moment, the little girl had woken up in time to spot Robotnik trying to fly off.

"Hey! It's that guy again!" Amy said to herself, she threw one of her hammers at his pod. Fortunately, the pod's defense wasn't that great and exploded leaving Robotnik to fly off in a jet pack.

"You're going to pay for this!" Robotnik called. The animals released from the pod started fleeing to their hiding spots. Amy scowled at the man, until she noticed an animal curled up into a ball quivering, she looked like a mobian, like Amy. Amy walked over to see it was a rabbit, who looked four years old.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Amy asked, the little girl uncurled herself. Her ears hung from her head trying to reach the floor. She had cream-colored fur, she had light brown fur surrounding her eyes, the top of her head, and on her ear tips. She wore a white pair of gloves with a golden buckle, a vermillion dress with a cobalt dual flap tie. She wore yellow and orange shoes with white socks.

"Y-yes, I'm all right miss" she said still a little shaky.

"My name is Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy" Amy said doing a little spin.

"Oh, hi miss Amy, my name is Cream" the young rabbit introduced. Amy felt peeved when Cream called her "Miss Amy"

"Um, Cream can you please just call me Amy?"

"Oh, but my mommy always says it's nice to say mister or miss to everyone" Cream explained.

"Oh, but I'm sure you're mommy would appreciate it if people prefer to be called by their names without mister or miss" Amy smiled.

"Oh okay, Amy..." Cream made a small giggle, she wasn't use to calling people without using mister or miss "But speaking of mommy..." Cream's eyes than start flowing with tears "That scary man took my mommy!" Cream then buried her face into Amy's chest. Amy gritted her teeth, how can someone be so cruel to take little children's mothers?

"Don't worry Cream, I'll help you find your mommy" Amy said trying to comfort Cream. Cream then stopped her whining and smiled.

"Yay! Thank you miss- uh I mean Amy" Amy then went off to pursue the fat man, she looked back to see Cream was following her.

"Where are you going Cream?" Amy asked.

"I'm coming with you Amy!" Amy admired her decision coming along, but she didn't want Cream to be in danger

"It's too dangerous Cream, why don't you stay here?"

"No, I'm going to help mommy! And I want to help you too Amy, you're my friend" Cream declared. Amy mentally gasped, Cream has accepted her for her friend even though they just met.

"Well... If you insist, come on let's go Cream!" The two girls then started heading towards a hill with bright green grass. It was a more lighter shade than Green Hill Zone, when they reached the zone, a signpost was there to inform the girls where they were.

"Emerald Hill Zone" The sign read.

"Come on Cream, let's go teach that mean old doctor a lesson!" Amy then ran off in the distance with Cream closely following her.


	4. Amy the Hedgehog 2 1

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

I'm adding Amy R to my list. Thinking about Amy Rivals 1 & 2

Let's continue Amy the Hedgehog 2

* * *

The two girls dashed through the lush Emerald Hill Zone. Cream proved herself to be a useful sidekick as she used her large ears to fly and divebomb into badniks destroying them.

"You're pretty good" Amy complimented

"Thank you, I really want to help the poor animals too, I think they're mommies need help too" Cream said with a worried tone. Just then, a familiar voice surrounded the air.

"Well well well, if it isn't the pink furred brat and her little friend" A drilled tank appeared, piloting it was the evil Dr. Robotnik. Cream hid behind Amy

"That's the scary man who took my mommy" Cream whispered to Amy, Amy scowled at Robotnik.

"You bumbling idiot! You took this poor girl's mom!" Amy drew out her hammer

"This time brat, I've been prepared for this!" Dr. Robotnik attempted to drill into Amy. His plan failed as Amy attempted to turn his vehicle into scrap metal. "No! I can't believe this is happening!" Robotnik pounded his fists as he drove away in his pod.

"That scary man doesn't seem so scary anymore" Cream let out a laugh, Amy joined along the laughter. Cream then took notice of a shining object in the grass near the heaps of scrap metal. She picked it up

"Hey, that's a chaos emerald!" Amy said to Cream

"What's that?"

"Those are gems with magical power, getting all seven of them creates a miracle!" Amy explained. Cream then looked at the chaos emerald dazzled at her discovery. "Come on, let's chase Robotnik" The girls pursued the fat man.

The girls arrived in a plant filled with purple chemicals, Amy grimaced at the disgusting liquids.

"What is that Amy? It looks like grape juice" Cream asked

"That's a chemical, they can make some things, but they aren't good for you" Amy explained

**-We interrupt your program with an episode of "Amy Sez"-**

Amy was standing in a field of grass

"Kids, if you find some weird looking thing like this" Amy lifted up a bottle of chemicals "Please check with your parents to see what this is. Don't drink it!" Amy warned "It can be poisonous!"

**-Back to our regular show-**

Just then a robotic spider hung from the ceiling grabbing Amy.

"Let me go bolt brain!" Amy grunted, Cream was not happy with that badnik capturing her friend, she got behind it and kicked it causing it to break down. A small animal hopped out of the robot.

"Amy are you okay?" Amy dusted herself despite the fact nothing was on her dress

"Yeah, thanks Cream" Cream thought about the badniks they fought and stared down at the river of violet chemicals.

"Amy, why do people make things like poison, and why are there people like Robotnik?" Cream asked, Amy frowned

"I don't know why Cream, we have to face the fact not everyone is nice and that they want power. They really don't seem to care, I pray one day that we will live in a world with eternal peace" Amy closed her eyes in thought "Enough about that, let's go find that bloated buffoon and save your mommy" Amy ran forward through Chemical Plant with Cream closely following her. All that ran through Cream's head was...

Why?

Why do people do this?

* * *

Looks like Cream definitely isn't going to like Oil Ocean or the bad futures in Sonic CD (Or in this case, Amy CD)

Tune in next time where we finish Chemical Plant Zone and start Aquatic Ruin Zone

And wow, looking at this part, it's pretty short 0_0


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

The hedgehog and rabbit raced through the industrial plant while avoiding the chemicals that can harm them. It wasn't hard for them since Cream can fly and take Amy with her. There were badniks along the way that caused trouble for them, but they got a good beating. Along the way they found a chaos emerald under all the machinery.

Eventually, the girls made their way out of the plant.

"That was a bit crazy, but we made it!" Amy then shuddered "I don't know what they put in that water"

"Amy, this place is kind of creepy" Cream said tugging on Amy's skirt. Amy saw many statues left by ancient civilizations and some had arrows that were ready to fire at any trespassers. From the movies Amy had watched, it reminded her of an Indiana Jones scene.

"We'll have to be careful Cream" Amy whispered "I hear this place is called Aquatic Ruin Zone, few have made it out alive" Cream gasped. Amy walked cautiously through the jungle floor being careful of any traps left by any of the ancients. Cream followed her steps, the two reached to a large pool of water. "Ugh, I don't my dress to be wet again" Amy remembered the dreadful time she spent in Labyrinth zone.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll fly you to the other side" before Amy could respond, Cream lifted Amy into the air and soared over the water. Amy noticed some badniks in the water

"No badnik is getting away from me!" Amy pulled out her hammer and tossed into the water hitting a badnik and destroying it. She pulled out a second one and threw it at another. When she was done, the lake was pure again. Just then, arrows were flying all over the place

"Aah!" Cream hid behind Amy, who was batting away the arrows, she slowly made her way through all the arrows that were flying everywhere. Eventually the arrows cleared up and both girls were in one piece.

"The sooner we get outta here the better" Amy said to herself. After navigating their way through the ruins. Nighttime has fallen and the girls found a city which had no sign of drowsiness. Cream let out a wide yawn

"Mommy says I should be in bed by now" Cream let out a wide yawn.

"There's no time to sleep Cream" Amy said "Besides, this place looks snazzy" Amy smiled admiring the casino-like city. Amy raced into the city with a half-asleep Cream following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

It's kinda boring doing all these games that are nothing, but platforming. It makes me wanna skip to doing Amy Adventure

* * *

Amy and Cream raced through the city that is a neverending party. They sometimes stopped to play in some of the slot machines. They didn't know what they were doing was not for their age. As soon as they got out of Casino Night Zone, both girls were very sleepy.

"We should take a nap Cream, I'm getting tired" Amy yawned

"Me too" Cream then lied down on the floor covered in lush green grass falling fast asleep. Amy watched the young rabbit doze off, they have become really close friends during their adventure, in fact they were best friends. Amy let out on last yawn before going to sleep.

In the morning, the two girls were ready to go through Hill Top Zone, it was a hill that was famous for it's sudden earthquakes and pools of lava. That didn't discourage the tomboyish hedgehog and her rabbit friend feeling confident after they passed the aquatic ruin. Cream easily flew above the hazards and carried Amy with her. Along the way, Amy threw some more of her piko piko hammers at the badniks below smashing them to bits.

Eventually the girls landed in front of an ominous cave which made Cream anxious to go inside.

"Oh, this place is creepy" Cream said hiding behind Amy

"Come on Cream, don't you want to rescue your mom?" Amy reminded, Cream paused. It's true she wanted to rescue her mom from doctor Robotnik

"Right... Let's go" with that being said they ventured inside the green and violet cave. Every step was filled with terror as badniks were watching from everywhere. The hedgehog and rabbit easily went through every hazard in the cave.

"This is just too easy" Amy smiled feeling confident. As if on cue, rumbling started to shake the cave causing stalagmites to fall. Suddenly, Robotnik bursted out of a wall of rocks in his eggmobile, with drills attached to each side.

"You brats again?" Robtnik said sounding surprised

"Dr. Robotnik! What's a mustached moron like you doing here?" Amy exclaimed

"If you must know missy, I was here to mine for the last few chaos emeralds, and I was successful" Robotnik laughed

"Well we're taking you down right now!" Amy then drew out her hammer, Cream put on a stern face.

"Aww, what can two little girls do to me?" Robotnik cooed, Cream flapped her large ears and kicked Robotnik's bald head leaving him dizzy.

"Oh..." Robotnik moaned, this gave Amy a chance to destroy his mobile, she managed to break off the drills on each side. At that moment Robotnik regained his senses, he started to drive away "Sorry kids, I'll be flying off with my chaos emeralds!" he chortled as he flew out the exit.

"Oh no, he's getting away" Cream watched Robotnik soaring away into the distance.

"Come on!" Amy sprinted after the fat man with Cream following. They eventually found themselves in a huge factory. The skies were orange indicating they spent a long time in the ominous cave. The most notable feature was the fact the water was filled with oil.

"Yuck, that's disgusting!" Amy grimaced at the sight of the water

-**Amy Sez moment**-

Amy strolled along Green Hill Zone, she was enjoying her little walk until she saw a young hedgehog eating a candy bar. The hedgehog decided to leave his candy bar wrapper in a nearby stream.

"Hey!" Amy called grabbing the hedgehog's attention "pick up that trash!" as quick as a wink, the hedgehog grabbed his wrapper out of the stream. Amy pointed to a trash can sitting behind her where the boy hedgehog disposed his trash, she turned to the camera

"Remember to keep our environment clean kids!" Amy said with a smile

-**Back to our regularly scheduled story**-

"What is that weird water Amy?" Cream asked

"It's oil dumped in the water" Amy said sounding infuriated, she crossed her arms.

"Oh no, those poor animals" Cream said with sadness

"Something tells me Robuttnik did that" Amy mumbled "Come on Cream let's go!" Amy grabbed Cream's arm before she could react and ventured through the factory.

* * *

So, yeah.. another part of Amy the Hedgehog 2...

Cream:Those poor animals, why would people do that something like that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

...Can I skip to the games with cutscenes? I'm more excited to do those...

*sigh* I guess I know the answer to that

Besides, I still need to introduce some more characters through the classic characters

Amy and Cream then went to the Death Egg and destroyed it and... the end..

...

Just kidding, I would never right something that stupid

* * *

Amy and cream have made it through the treacherous Oil Ocean. They also found a city under Robotnik's control, but the managed to get through the evil city of Metropolis. Amy and Cream have arrived at the outskirts of the city to see Robotnik's fortress in space.

"Darn! How are going to get all the way up there?" Amy crossed her arms as she scowled into space.

"I can't fly that high" Cream frowned, just then a crimson plane flew by in the sky, by the plane was a banner that read

"MILES' PLANE SERVICE, JUST A CALL AWAY"

Cream tugged on Amy's skirt

"Amy look!" Cream pointed at the plane flying high in the sky "Why don't we call him?" Amy put her hands by her hips

"Good idea" Amy put her gloved paws by her lips "Hey! Miles over here! Miles!" Amy called, Cream accompanied Amy in calling the pilot of the airplane. Eventually, the pilot got word and was heading straight for Amy and Cream. He successfully landed his bright crimson plane in front of them.

"Do you need any help?" a voice said, the voice seemed to belong to a young boy. Much to the the girls' surprise, the pilot was an eight-year old fox with two tails!

"Oh, um... aren't you a bit young to fly a plane?" Amy asked, the young fox chuckled

"I may be young, but that doesn't stop me from learning how to fly a plane" he answered

"Oh, but why do you have two tails Mr. Miles?" Cream asked, Miles paused for a while and tried to think

"I don't know, I still wonder today. Anyways, why did you call me?" Miles asked

"Well, you see that flying fortress?" Amy pointed to Robotnik's beige fortress soaring in the sky "We need to get up there" Miles gasped

"But that's Robotnik's fortress, that place isn't for girls like you two" he warned

"Miles" Amy made a smirk "The two of us aren't just some stupid damsels who are always in distress, right Cream?"

"Right" Cream nodded in agreement "and we'll do anything to stop that mean Mr. Robotnik" Miles couldn't help, but smile, there isn't many girls out there in the world who would be willing to be the knight in shining armor instead of the damsel in distress.

"Well then, let's go" Miles hopped inside his plane, followed by the two girls. They sat in the extra seats Miles put for guests. They strapped on their seatbelts and took off to pursue Robotnik. Miles pressed a button to retract his banner back in the cargo of his plane, this proved to the girls that for a young boy, Miles was a technical genius.

Meanwhile, inside the observatory in the fortress, Robotnik spotted his two enemies coming after him

"Oh, I hate those annoying brats, they'll do anything to stop me" Robotnik pounded his fists on his desk, he then noticed his controls and grinned.

Miles flew through any obstacle that was trying to prevent his efforts from reaching his fortress. The plane was almost going to reach the fortress, until a laser shot and barely missed Miles' plane.

"That was a just a warning fox boy! You won't get another" Robotnik called from a speaker in his fortress. Amy undid her seatbelt

"I'm have to be ready for anything" Amy informed, Cream decided to follow her sister-like figure's steps and undid her seatbelts as well. A laser shot Miles' wing causing his plane to fall, they were near the fortress too. Amy made a large leap and landed on the fortress, Cream flapped her large ears to get onto the fortress too.

"Don't worry girls, I'll be safe" Miles called as his plane started falling to the earth. The two girls were lucky Robotnik did notice them land on the fortress, they made their way through evil fortress, careful not to fall or else they would suffer a long fall. They managed to make it to Robotnik's pilot room, the evil scientist was confident that his plan would succeed so he did not put a security device.

"Gah! I'm getting out of here!" Robotnik seemed like a huge coward, he scooted off to his escape pod and soared into another fortress, this one was in space.

"Drat! How are getting up there?" Amy crossed her arms as she stared up into the fortress in space. She scowled at the face plastered on it, since it resembled the fat man she was looking for.

"I think that's where the scary man is keeping all the animals, and my mommy" Cream assessed "It's so scary". Suddenly, a familiar red plane soared in the air within their view, there was Miles in his plane.

"Hop on girls, I can't get you there!" Miles called. The two girls hopped onto the plane, surprised by the fact Miles could repair it so quickly.

"Cream, I think that space fortress carries Robotnik's nastiest traps" Amy warned "I think you should stay here"

"Oh.. Okay" Cream was slightly saddened by the fact. The rocket Robotnik was in came into view. Amy climbed out of her seat and leaped onto the rocket, she grasped onto the shuttle to follow Robotnik. Miles flew his plane down with Cream.

"I don't know if anyone can defeat Robotnik" Miles said to Cream "I don't know if your friend can stop Robotnik"

"Don't worry Miles, Amy won't let Robotnik get away with this" Cream assured

"Still, how can one hedgehog be able to destroy a death star?" Miles said, not believing Cream's promise

"Miles... My mommy taught me this, I still remember this quote today..."

"Never give up, in believing in your dreams"

Miles glanced at Cream, and made a smirk

In the death star, Amy was standing in a large room, the room was then filled with laughter

"Hohohoho, what's this? A little pink brat?" Robotnik's voice filled the room with the help of his speaker, Amy scowled at the roof

"Okay eggbelly, what do you have?" Amy inquired, to answer that question, a silver robotic version of herself landed in front of her. It's crimson eyes bore into her, it revealed it's claws and attempted to shred Amy. Amy then drew out her piko piko hammer attempting to smash it. Amy's robotic copy tore through her skirt revealing her underpants which would have made Amy blush in embarrassment, if this wasn't a serious situation. Angered by this, Amy pounded her robotic copy with her hammer leaving it nothing, but scrap metal.

"Interesting, but let's see what you can do against this" a hatch opened on the floor, a podium appeared carrying a gigantic robotic copy of Robotnik, it's size could rival a dinosaur's. "I'll show you not to mess with me you little brat" Robotnik warned sitting inside the cockpit. Amy, using her hammer started bashing the large mechanism, Robotnik used his robot's claws in an attempt to shred Amy, but they were dismantled because of a certain girl's hammer. It didn't take much to destroy Robotnik's machine. The machine exploded with robotnik lying on the floor seemingly injured.

"Had enough" Amy smirked, Robotnik looked up and grinned, he had a remote in his hand and pressed a button on it. A beeping sound filled the room and Robotnik stood up and scooted off, he left a few last words.

"I triggered the Death Egg selfdestruct switch, now your precious animals will be in the explosion, and you will too!" Amy would have cursed if she knew about swear words. Amy noticed glowing gemstones in the scraps of metal, they were the chaos emeralds that Robotnik found! All the chaos emeralds surrounded Amy and gave her incredible power. The tears in her clothes were mended an her hair was now golden. She levitated in the air and searched for the animal pod, which was placed on the ceiling. Amy opened the pod which freed many flickies that flew around the room. She also found an adult female rabbit who had a violet dress. She noticed Amy's presence and gasped.

"Who are you?" she said sounding surprised.

"Just a hero" Amy smirked, she lifted up the rabbit flew out of the Death Egg puncturing a hole for her and the flickies, just in time to escape the explosion. Back on the land, Cream and Miles saw the explosion and a silhouette falling down.

"Oh no, I think Amy is falling, we have to catch her!" Cream gasped, as quick as a wink, Miles started up his plane and Cream hopped in. They flew after the silhouette. When they reached the air, much to their surprise, Amy wasn't falling, she was soaring in the air with golden fur waving in the air. In her arms was...

"Mommy!" Cream cried with tears of joy, her mother did too

"Cream! You're all right!" Amy set Cream's mother down on Miles' plane. The mother and daughter hugged each other. Amy and Miles smiled at the scene, a flock of flickies also flew along with them. Amy then soared into the air, awaiting for her next adventure.

* * *

And that's the end ladies and gentlemen, next we will be doing Amy CD, where Amy ventures through the little planet and along the way... She gets a boyfriend


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Today starts Amy CD Yay!

**sparkie**:Expect most of these games ;)

**duskzilla: **I don't think I will, I don't really wanna put my account in danger again :/ sorry

* * *

Today was a very special day on planet Mobius, where Amy and her friends live. The little planet was going to be appearing today and Amy wanted to go see it. She was heading to Cream's house where she lived with her mother, Vanilla. The pink hedgehog was sure this was going to be a perfect day. Amy rung the doorbell on her best friend's house, Vanilla opened the door.

"Oh, hello Amy, can I help you?" Vanilla asked with a smile

"Mrs. Vanilla, can Cream come with me to see the little planet with me?" Amy asked, the mother rabbit sighed

"I'm sorry dear, Cream is coming down with a fever, she won't be able to come with you"

"Oh, that's too bad" Amy frowned "But,I hope she can come next year" Amy said gaining her smile again "Bye Mrs. Vanilla!" Amy waved and started running to the never lake, where the little planet's destination is. As Amy sprinted to the never lake, she tripped on a stick and started tumbling down, the grass started sticking to her dress. Amy was about to fall into the never lake! Amy was terrified of what might happen if she fell into the never lake, home to many barracudas. Before she fell in, she was in the arms of someone, she looked up to see a blue hedgehog, he had blue quils that seemingly blew in the wind. To Amy, he looked very dreamy.

"You okay?" the blue hedgehog asked, Amy was too busy staring at Sonic in admiration to answer "Uh, hello?" immediately, Amy regained her senses

"Oh, sorry,I'm okay" Amy said making a slight chuckle

"Okay, my name is Sonic the hedgehog what's your name?" the cobalt hedgehog asked

"Oh, my name is Amy Rose, but my friends like to call me Amy" Amy introduced, she didn't notice she was still in Sonic's arms.

"Eh, can you get out of my arms? They're getting tired" Sonic asked, Amy blushed in embarrassment and got out of her crush's arms. Amy suddenly noticed the little planet in the sky, but it looked terrible! Everything had a metal plating on it, and it was chained to a mountain with Robotnik's face on it.

"Oh no, Robotnik took over the little planet!" Amy said crossing her arms

"That place is no place for a charming girl like you, see ya!" Sonic waved and ran off to the little planet. Sonic ran at high speed! He might be the fastest thing alive, Amy didn't notice since Sonic called her "charming"

"He called me charming..." Amy said blushing, she then regained her senses that the little planet was still in trouble. "Oh.. right.. I'll teach that Robotnik a thing or two!" Amy headed for the little planet where she goes on her next adventure.

* * *

Now we've got the plot, next time we will go through the levels

Good guesses for who might take Knuckles' place


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

I'll tell you all this, you're all wrong on who Knuckles is XD It's not Blaze,Rouge, or Shade

* * *

Amy made it to the little planet, she was in a tropical paradise that was filled with palm trees everywhere she went. It seemed like a happy place, until a badnik that looked like a mosquito landed on the floor. It's needle-like nose hit the ground, Amy looked up to see a horde of them, she batted them away with her hammer, which caused them to be flung into the air and explode in the air.

"Robot freaks are so disgusting" Amy said to herself, she started sprinting forward through the tropical paradise, until a pray mantis badnik appeared, it attempted to slice the hedgehog girl. With one bashing from Amy's hammer, it was scrap metal. "There's too many robots!" Amy complained, she then remembered something about the little planet. It was famous for it's time portals and time stones, which are used to travel through time. Thinking of it, Amy found a portal, inside was a sign that read "Past". Amy hopped into the orange portal, she spiraled through the portal of time, until she was in the past of the tropical paradise.

Amy landed on the prehistoric grass and scanned her surroundings, there was less badniks now, Amy decided to search for any thing out of the ordinary. The past made her think of what it was like when dinosaurs used to roam in mobius. Amy then bumped into a machine, she immediately knew it was one of Robotnik's machines. She pulled her hammer and bashed it into bits.

"I think it's one of those machines that makes those robots" Amy assessed. Amy looked to see a portal leading to the future, or in her case, the present. Amy hopped inside the portal to go back to the present. Once there, the tropical paradise was as lush as ever,it seemed more lush for some reason. Amy noticed that there was not any badniks to be found in the area. Amy continued forward to see...

That blue hedgehog, the one she grew a crush on, he was standing by himself observing his surroundings, Amy swooned at Sonic until the blue hedgehog noticed her.

"Oh, Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, Amy regained her senses and searched for an answer

"I was going to help save the little planet" she answered, Sonic then turned back to the scenery

"Whatever you did, you helped out a lot, the robots are gone" Sonic smiled at Amy, which made her blush "Well, gotta run!" Sonic then sped off into the horizon.

"He smiled at me" Amy said dreamily, then she remembered her mission to save the little planet "Oh right!" Amy then followed her boyfriend into an amusement park posted near the tropical paradise. There were many pinball machines to be found, especially life-sized ones, there Amy found Sonic observing the area. Amy began to swoon again. Suddenly a robot appeared and grabbed Sonic.

"Hey! Let me go you hunk of junk" Sonic said struggling to escape, the robot had many similarities with Amy. It was like a metallic version of Amy, except for it's red eyes that bore into you, it was also filled with metallic blades.

"Hey! Don't take my friend like that!" Amy shouted, she didn't want to admit she had a huge crush on Sonic, her metallic self blasted off leaving soot all over Amy's pretty face.

"What do you think of my new creation Amy?" Robotnik appeared in his mobile, Amy glared at the rotund scientist.

"So you're the wise guy who decided to take Sonic!" Amy yelled

"Correct fool, I call my beautiful creation, Metal Amy" Amy rolled her eyes at Robotnik's creativity "Now.. Goodbye!" Robotnik's mobile rocketed away leaving Amy by herself at the amusement park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Very good guesses, I bet you're all anticipating for the appearance of whoever's playing as Knuckles

If you saw a man made of chocolate, how would you react?

* * *

Amy walked along the amusement park, she felt the park felt quiet now that Sonic was kidnapped. Amy felt a bump on the ground, she looked down to see a green gem. It reminded her of the chaos emeralds, she then realized what it was, it was one of the seven time stones! Amy thought that Metal Amy might have dropped it, Amy started skipping along the path of the amusement park, if she got all the time stones, she could make the little plant lush again! Amy saw a cobalt time stone, she assumed Robotnik found this one and dropped it too.

"This is getting too easy" Amy smiled, she found two time stones so easily. She made her way through the pinball madness to find a cavern near the park. Amy stepped inside the cavern, only to slip and fall into a puddle, her skirt was now soaking wet. "I hate it when that happens.." Amy groaned, she walked along the cavern filled with puddles and dripping stalagmites. She stepped on a crumbling spot to see a badnik with pincers try to ensnare her!

"Hey! You nearly sliced me in half you freak!" Amy pulled out her hammer and smash it into bits, the floor below her also gave away before she could notice. Amy screamed as she fell into a pool of water. Amy held her breath to prevent herself from drowning, in the bottom of the pool, she found a bright yellow time stone. It seemed to be a fitting place to hide a time stone, Amy grabbed it while keeping one of her gloved paws on her nose. She then had an idea,there was no way to get out, so she used the time stone to back in time, before she fell in the pool of water. In a flash of bright light, she was standing above the crumbling ground again, but she leaped, so she wouldn't fall in.

Amy walked through the cavern admiring all the beautiful waterfalls, they seemed to sparkle. Amy knew the beauty wouldn't last long, unless if she took action to save the little planet from the hands of Robotnik, Amy sprinted out of the cavern. It was connected to a quadrant filled with quartz. Amy admired the quartz, but like she thought before, it wouldn't last long until she stops Robotnik, so she set off to find a time stone in the area.

* * *

Goodnight everybody


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**Tamara the Hybridian:**Sorry, 'bout that small part, I didn't really have that many ideas. But this one will be much longer

* * *

Amy made her way through the maze of quartz and the conveyor belts placed in the quadrant, in the maze of quartz, she found a time stone that was as red as blood. Near the quadrant was a factory filled with wacky contraptions that blows people socks off. Amy carefully made her way through all the wackiness. In the machinery she found an orange time stone. Now Amy was in a dazzling speedway that seemed like it was filled with stardust.

"This place is so beautiful" Amy admired, she gazed down at the buildings in the speedway. Amy still kept in mind that all the beautiful sights will be destroyed by Robotnik if she did not do anything. Amy started racing through the speedway, badniks that resembled lightbulbs started giving chase to the hedgehog girl. The badniks attempted to fire lasers at their target, however when that was done, the only thing left of them was scrap metal. Amy continued racing through the streets of stardust holding her piko piko hammer close. Amy stopped when she heard the sound of laughter

"Hohohohoho!" A floating pod appeared, with Robotnik sitting inside it's seat. Next to Robotnik, was his creation, Metal Amy who had it's red eyes glaring down at it's organic counterpart. Amy gritted her teeth, she wanted to work that sucker to death.

"What do you and your bolt brain want?" Amy demanded, Robotnik laughed as Metal Amy gave her a colder stare.

"I want to destroy you, you brat!" Robotnik answered, Robotnik pointed his gloved finger at Amy "Metal Amy, tear that girl to shreds!" Metal Amy nodded, it started diving toward Amy. Amy drew her hammer out and attempted to smash Metal Amy, her robotic counterpart swiftly avoided the blow from the hammer. Metal Amy raised on of it's clawed arms, it's arm morphed into a hammer filled with spikes. Amy decided to sprint out of Metal Amy's range. You might ask, how do you fight a thing like that? Well, you don't, you run from it!

"This will take too long" Robotnik started firing lasers from his mobile at Amy's feet. "Dance for me Amy" Robotnik laughed. Infuriated, Amy threw her hammer at Robotnik's mobile, damaging it's laser shoote, the laser shooter started malfunctioning causing it fire in many directions! Amy swiftly dodged all the lasers, Metal Amy did not notice the lasers, it got shot by a laser and exploded! Robotnik left in a jetpack he had in case of things like this and fled.

"Curse you brat, I'll have to make a new Metal Amy!" Robotnik growled as he flew off. Amy laughed, then she remembered about Sonic, the one Metal Amy captured. Amy scanned the speedway.

"Sonic? Are you around here?" Amy called, she listened for an answer

"I'm over here Amy" Amy looked up to see Sonic tied to the top of a building. Sonic stared down at Amy with a face that told her "Can ya help me?" Amy's heart fluttered, she gets to rescue the one she loved. Amy drew out her hammer and sprinted forward. She smacked the ground with her hammer which helped her spring into the air. Amy landed on the top of the building, there she untied Sonic. "Thanks Amy" Sonic grinned while giving her a thumbs up.

"Um, Sonic" Amy started blushing, "Can we.. when this is all over... go on a date?". Sonic had a shocked expression

"Bleck! No way!" Amy's heart sank when she learned the sad truth, Sonic had no interest in love. Tears started to flood Amy's eyes, blurring her vision. Sonic was turned away with disgust, so he did not see the damage he had done. Amy lost her motivation in rescuing the little planet, she dropped to the ground and buried eyes in her gloved paws. It hurt her more when Sonic seemingly didn't care about her tearing up.

* * *

I almost cried when I wrote the part :'(, and I was listening to the music when something sad happens in Sonic Adventure while writing that part.

BTW, the idea of Metal Amy's arm transforming into a hammer was inspired by Hordak's powers from She-Ra:Princess of Power


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**There's a song somewhere in this part, I don't own that either**

**Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox:** Good point, I guess I was focusing too much on the fact about Sonic's dislike on the idea of love

* * *

Amy's tears have ceased, she sat there motionless staring down at the speedway seemingly filled with stardust. Amy's eyes were slightly red to make it obvious she was crying, Sonic turned around to see the heartbroken hedgehog, the blue hedgehog regretted saying that to the young hedgehog.

"Amy?" Amy looked up to see Sonic standing over her. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you, I sorta don't like the idea of love" Amy pouted. "That doesn't mean I can't love someone, listen Amy. I'm a very fast guy, I don't really want to get slowed down by dates and all. Besides, please save the little planet... for me... an everyone who lives in the planet". With those words, Amy regained her motivation, she still disliked the fact Sonic didn't like the idea of love and doesn't want to go on dates.

"Alright Sonic, I'll work that big fat sucker to death" Amy declared

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Sonic handed Amy two jewels, they were the remaining time stones! One was as blue as a clear sky, the other was a deep shade of purple. "I found them in the amusement park and the tropical paradise." the time stones started to glow, they levitated out of Sonic's gloved paws, the remaining time stones levitated out of Amy's inventory. They began to circle around the pink hedgehog.

"Young hedgehog, we are the seven time stones and we can grant any wish." A mystic voice boomed in Amy's head "What is your is your wish young girl". Amy thought about a specific answer. She wanted to change the past to make the future bright again, she remembered that there was roboticizers in the past that mechanized the environment.

"I wish for all the roboticizers and everything that troubles the past to begone, I wish for a bright future for the little planet". Sonic looked at Amy with a confused expression, he didn't hear the voice of the time stones.

"Who are you talking to Amy?" Sonic asked, Amy did not answer.

"Well spoken young lady, we shall do what you wish" The time stones began to flash, temporarily blinding the two hedgehog's vision, the speedway seemed to be more brighter and lively.

"What happened Amy?" Sonic asked

"The time stones granted my wish, I wished for a bright future for the little planet" Amy explained. The time stones stopped levitating and dropped, Amy put the time stones back in her inventory. "Let's go find Robotnik's fortress!" Amy and Sonic then sprinted to the direction of Robotnik's base.

The two hedgehogs arrived at their destination, Robotnik's crazy fortress, it was a metallic madness! Machines were everywhere doing everything they can to exterminate the hedgehogs, crushers,shrink rays,walking bombs, buzzsaws, and other dangerous machines.

"This doctor Robotnik guy must be a crazy old man" Sonic said crossing his arms

"No kidding" Amy added, Robotnik was watching the hedgehogs' every move, his mobile was in repair, so he couldn't use a weapon from it. Not to mention that Amy driven away all his roboticizers, Robotnik decided to do one thing..

Self-destruct his fortress with the hedgehogs inside

A speaker turned on, with Robotnik's voice booming from it, Amy and Sonic stopped in their tracks.

"Hohohoho, you fools are in for a big surprise, I've hit the self-destruct switch, and there will be no way out of here" As if on cue, the doors have shut down, with air-lock doors. It's material was too strong for Amy's hammer, the two hedgehogs gritted their teeth. "Good luck getting out, you'll need it".

"What are we going to do?" Amy said with a worried tone

"Don't worry Amy, I know someone who always gets me out of trouble, he'll save us"

Meanwhile, back on mobius

The two-tailed fox who was known for his extraordinary IQ for such a young boy, Miles, was seated in his lab. Miles ha finished all his chores and was helping himself to a mint flavored ice cream. He was interrupted when he heard a beeping sound. Holding his ice cream in one hand, Miles reached for a cell phone, he flipped it open and held it against his triangular ear.

"Hello?" Miles asked

"Miles, a friend and I are in trouble, we're in one of Robotnik's bases in the little planet, and it's about to explode, hurry and save us please!" Miles gasped, he was filled with so much shock, he did not notice he dropped his ice cream on the ground.

"Hang on Sonic, I'll be there right away!" Miles dashed his red plane and took off for the little planet.

Back in the metallic madness, the counter was forty seconds away from exploding, Amy was worried that they won't make it out in time.

"Sonic, ever since the day we met, I have fallen in love with you" Amy admitted "And we are in a situation that may end our lives, before I want to end my life... may I..." the young hedgehog could not bring herself to say it.

"Give a kiss?" Sonic assessed, Amy blushed and nodded. "Fine then, if that's what you want" Amy was filled with excitement, she could kiss the one she loved. Amy and and Sonic slowly made contact with each other's lips, seeming to ignore the situation they were in, the two hedgehogs began to kiss. We all know Amy was really excited to do this, but it's a mystery still today, why did Sonic agree to this? Right when the two hedgehogs finished, an explosion burst through the wall of machinery, there was Miles in his trademark plane.

"Hurry, hop on!" Miles called, the hedgehogs dashed to the plane and Miles took off once they were there. The plane soared over the lush grass in the little planet, they were in the bright side of the little planet again, just in time too, the fortress exploded! Miles flew the plane out of the little planet, and onto the shore of never lake. Amy, as quick as a wink, hopped off the plane and smashed the chain holding the little planet with her hammer, and it drifted off to the skies again. The seven time stones appeared,surrounded the little planet, and vanished.

The inhabitants of the little planet let out a cheer of hooray, they fired fireworks in the shape of Amy's face to commemorate her actions. Amy smiled at the brilliant sight, the little planet was now more lush than ever.

"You've got skills for a girl your age" Sonic said, stepping forward to Amy "I'm impressed by that" Amy smiled

"Thanks, I'm no ordinary girl, I'll always defeat Robotnik, no matter what he does" Amy declared. Miles took off in his plane to go back to his home

"Bye Amy, you've did a wonderful job!" Miles said as he waved at the hedgehog.

"Well, it's been great,now I'm going back home" Amy said to Sonic "I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said as she skipped off.

"Well she is a fine girl, but... " Sonic then shuddered at the thought of the rest of his life being followed by a lovestruck Amy Rose. Amy arrived at Cream' house, Cream was outside to greet her, she was feeling better.

"Amy! I'm better now, how was the little planet?" Cream asked

"Well... Wasn't what I expected, but it was a real great trip" Amy laughed

"I wish I went with you" Cream said with disappointment in her voice

"Well, maybe we can go next year" Amy responded

**And that ends Amy CD, but the part is not quite done yet, we have an excerpt from Amy Underground, before we end the part, enjoy!**

Amy Rose had started a band with her two siblings, her pink furred sister, Sonia, and her green-hued brother, Manic. The three hedgehogs were children of Queen Aleena the hedgehog, the three also possessed medallions that can transform into musical instruments. Amy had a medallion that transformed into an electric guitar, Sonia's medallion transformed into a keyboard, and Manic's transformed into a drum-set. The hedgehogs were performing today in a concert. They were performing a song called "Thrilling! Is this love?".

The crowd was excited for the hedgehogs to begin, the spotlight illuminated the stage, Amy's siblings had their respective instruments, but Amy held nothing, but a microphone. Manic started giving his drum-set a few beats, waiting for Amy to sing.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Amy began, Sonia started to play her keyboard a few seconds after

"Hey now, here is my song

for you, yeah, that's right

I wish that I was yours,

but I'm too shy I suppose"

Manic gave his drums some hard beats at that second, it sounded they said "I suppose" after Amy did.

"If only I could just conjure a spell

Kapow! Hocus pocus...

then you and I would be together, for all time I suppose"

Manic once again, gave his drums some hard beats

"Is it love that make my heart go boom, boom ,boom?

Yeah, I suppose, that I love, love you, love you...

More than yesterday! I suppose.."

Manic then gave his drums their final beats, and the song was finished. The mobian audience applauded for the hedgehog band.

* * *

Next time, we'll be playing, Amy 3 &- whoops! I almost spoiled the surprise, and we'll see who Knuckles is


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Today begins Amy 3

**sparkie:**Now now, Cream wasn't a genius with the IQ of 300, and Sonic wasn't an energetic person who is madly in love with the hero, and Amy wasn't the fastest thing alive. Why should they be gullible and hotheaded too? If it was Tikal, she would still the wise and caring echidna, she just wouldn't know of Robotnik's evil reputation

Take note that the characters still keep their personalities and skills, they are just placed in the positions of

* * *

another character. Amy is still an energetic girl who madly falls in love with someone, she's just in Sonic's shoes

Robotnik once again has thought of an evil scheme, he was sure this time, Amy would not succeed. He is going to capture the legendary master emerald on Angel Island, the island that floats in the sky, and he has charted it too. Robotnik flew his pod to the floating island, and there was the sacred podium with the master emerald sitting on it.

"This seems too easy... Who cares, at least no one is going to stop me!" Robotnik grinned, just about he was going to get the master emerald...

"Hey, Froggy, I think I heard something by the place with the giant shiny green jewel" A plump purple cat came by, he was carrying a fishing rod, on his head was a little green frog.

"Drat!" Robotnik floated out of sight, the fat cat looked at the shining emerald, he saw nothing there and scratched his head

"That's strange... oh well, let's go fishing Froggy!" the cat headed for a small pond, Robotnik was about to grab the master emerald with his pod's claw, until... "Hey! Something is by the jewel again!" Robotnik went out of sight again. The big cat, scanned the area again, "Nope, must have been my imagination again". The fisher cat went back to his activity. Robotnik decided to wait for nightfall to get the master emerald, when the cat is sleeping.

The moon has risen, the purple cat and his frog went to sleep under a large tree near the master emerald, Robotnik attempted to try to capture the master emerald again. When he reached for it, the cat seemed to be waking up. Robotnik put his pod's grabber away from the master emerald, the cat seemed to doze off again.

"Strange, he seems to sense everything that happens to the master emerald" Robotnik noticed the cat's pet frog "He seems to be interested in the frog, I'll see if I can take it" Robotnik's pod's grabber reached for the frog, surprisingly the cat did not notice. As soon as the frog was captured, Robotnik put the frog in his storage. "How he didn't sense me taking the frog, but he did sense me taking the master emerald is a mystery. But who cares" Robotnik flew off "He's bound to look for the frog, and when he searches for it, I'll take the emerald." Robotnik then made an evil laugh

The next morning...

The cat woke up early that day, he rubbed his eyes and let out yawn

"It's time to go fishing today, Fro-" the purple feline noticed his pet slash best friend was gone! "Froggy! Where did you go!" the cat called out, as if on cue, he heard a voice.

"Is something the matter my feline friend?" a pod appeared with Robotnik inside, the fishing feline did not know of Robotnik's evil reputation.

"Oh, who are you" the cat asked

"Why don't you say your name first" Robotnik demanded

"Oh, my name is Big, because I'm big" the cat, or should we say Big the cat introduced

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Doctor Robotnik, the world's greatest scientist"

"Ooh" Big sounded impressed

"What's wrong? You looked like you lost your pet" Robotnik inquired, even though he already knew what's wrong

"I lost my best friend Froggy" Big looked depressed by the fact

"He's a frog right? It just so happens that I saw these brats steal your frog" Robotnik pulled a picture of Amy and Cream out of his pod, there was darts on it proving Robotnik hated the girls very much.

"Well, they're not gonna get away with it, hang on Froggy, I'm coming!" Big took his fishing rod and put on his game face. The feline left to find the girls.

"Hoho, those brats now face to face my little friend and the power of the master emerald I will steal" Robotnik said to himself. When Big was out of sight, Robotnik took the master emerald, since the floating island needs it's energy to float, is slowly started to sink.

* * *

You now know Knuckles is Big the cat, mystery solved!

By the way, the reason why Big could sense what happens to the master emerald will be explained in a later part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Now we meet out heroines, Amy and Cream

BTW, hooray for Pikmin 3 being announced, even though that's not a Sonic game... But hey, I loved the Pikmin series when I was a little boy

* * *

Amy and Cream were sitting in Miles' shining red plane,with Miles piloting it. Miles was going to take the girls to Angel Island. Word says that the island has fallen in the seas, now it's easier to access. Amy and Cream wanted to investigate the island to see what happened, with the help of Miles. Amy started to get bored of the flight.

"This is taking too long, I'll go on ahead" Amy declared, Miles looked at Amy puzzled

"How are you going to do that?" Miles asked. Amy revealed the seven chaos emerald, she still had the legendary gemstones, she unstrapped her seatbelt and absorbed the power of the chaos emeralds. Amy became the golden Super Amy, she started to soar over the surface of the water, much to her surprise, the island was already close.

"Oh.." Amy said to herself, she shook the fact off, she could still enjoy herself as Super Amy, she flew over the shore of Angel Island and went into the jungle. By that time, Miles' plane has landed on Angel Island, Cream unstrapped her seatbelt and hopped onto the sand.

"Thank you Mister Miles" Cream thanked, Miles smiled and waved before taking off again. "Now I have to find Amy". In the jungles of Angel Island, Super Amy was speeding around looking at the sights, she went to the direction of the shoreline, but she was stopped by someone.

"Stop right there!" A voice said, Amy clashed into someone with incredible strength, she dropped all of her chaos emeralds, they were collected by the same person who clashed with her. Amy looked up to see a plump purple cat run off, with the chaos emeralds, we all know it's Big the Cat, but Amy does not know yet. Cream then flew by Amy to notice Amy was not in her super form.

"Amy, what happened?" Cream asked

"Some big purple cat just bumped me and took the chaos emeralds!" Amy explained with anger.

"Well that wasn't very nice of that cat, let's find him!" Amy nodded, she and her rabbit friend went off to search for the big cat. The girls ventured through the jungle of Angel Island. There were terrors such as thorns and some of Robotnik's badniks, this told the hedgehog and rabbit Robotnik was involved in this. The girls stopped to see a large robot hover down to them, it was filled with cannons.

"Amy, I hope the robot won't hurt us" Cream hid behind Amy.

"Come on you buck-" Amy was interrupted by the robot, it fired many missiles that created a sea of flames that engulfed the jungle, the girls screamed thinking the flames would harm them. Strangely it didn't and the robot was gone.

"Oh no, the poor forest, and all the animals that live in here" Cream gasped

"I bet that bloated buffoon has something to do with this" Amy assessed "Let's see if we can find him". After traversing through the forest fire, the two girls found a large waterfall. To their surprise, Robotnik popped out of it, now they have expected Robotnik to be the criminal behind the forest fire, but they didn't expect him to come out of the waterfall.

"Hohohoho, Why hello there Miss Amy and Miss Cream" Robotnik greeted, he was in a large pod with cannons inside.

"Robotnik, you're the one who is responsible for making Angel Island sink" Amy yelled

"And burned down the forest... the poor animals" Cream added

"Of course I did, and now I'll end your quest" The cannons fired scorching flames at Amy and Cream. Amy avoided a flame and threw her hammer at Robotnik, it broke off a cannon. Cream flew up to Robotnik and kicked a cannon, causing it to explode. Before Robotnik could react, the girls repeated their attacks on the four other cannons.

"Curses! You may have won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, girls" Robotnik floated off into the jungle, ahead of them.

"Not so fast Robotnik!" Amy and Cream gave chase to the fat man, until they were stopped by a bridge, and at the end was a cliff. On the cliff was..

The cat they were also looking for, and he was standing next to a switch

"Oh no, what's he going to do?" Cream wondered

"Okay, you two, give me back Frogggy!" the cat demanded, Amy looked befuddled

"We don't have any frog, what are you talking about?" Amy asked

"Mister, we're sorry, but we don't have any frog" Cream said apologetically

"I know you have a frog, I've been told" the cat insisted

"But we don't!" the girls replied, the cat glared at them

"If you're not going to give me froggy, I might as well do this!" Big stepped on a switch that snaps open the bridge, Cream was too shocked to fly, the girls fell into an abyss and screamed while they fall.

"When am I gonna get Froggy?" Big asked himself as he watched the girls fall until they were out of sight.

* * *

Who wants to play some "Big's Chaotix"?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Lots of people are expecting Rouge or Blaze to be Shadow, hmm...

Since I've been watching Sonic X recently, I'm going to do an excerpt around the dreamcast era, maybe the whole episode if I'm in a good mood. I even have the perfect episode *evil laugh* for a Halloween night.

Let's continue! I wanna get out of doing games that are practically only platforming, I think it's my last one.

* * *

Amy and Cream were falling down a waterfall, they were about to drop into a large pool of water. Cream took action and grabbed Amy before she splashed in the pool of water and flew her on to a rock. Amy sighed in relief.

"Thanks Cream" Amy thanked

"Your welcome Amy, but we have to go in the water now..." Cream directed to the pool of water. Amy despised getting her clothes wet, but she had to stop Robotnik no matter what.

"Alright, let's go!" Amy sighed, the girls tossed themselves into the water. They went through the aquatic ruins of the floating island, it had many traps, but it takes more than those traps to stop these girls. The currents carried the two into a circular area.

"That was fun Amy!" Cream giggled "I wanna go on it again!". Before Amy could respond, a different voice entered.

"I'm sorry little girl, you'll probably won't" Dr. Robotnik came in the room in his egg pod, Amy scowled at the evil genius. "Since you brats are attempting to stop me from my plans with my top secret weapon, I'll blast you to bits!" Dr. Robotnik's pod fired missiles at the ground, Amy batted them away with her hammer, she then leaped in the air and smacked Robotnik silly with her hammer.

"Don't even try Robuttnik!" Amy taunted, Cream concealed herself behind Amy.

"How dare you attack an old-aged man!" Robotnik scolded

"Technically, you attacked first, so it counts as self-defense, idiot!" Amy replied

"This will shut your yap!" Robotnik fired a large missile that detonated, causing a wave of water to appear, attempting to wipe out the girls. Cream flapped her large ears and carried Amy over the wave, in the process, Amy tossed another hammer at Robotnik's contraption, Robotnik decided that it was time to leave.

"Ta ta girls!" Robotnik blasted off. At that moment a pillar of water carried the girls to the surface, they were blasted high in the sky. They fell on to a bed of grass. Amy and Cream stood up to find themselves in a garden, filled with sculptures that are made of marble.

"Well this seems like a fancy place" Amy commented

"It's so beautiful" Cream admired

"But robot freaks are trashing this place" Amy drew out her hammer "Let's stop them"

* * *

...Darn it, I got an urge to do a story that breaks the rules! Go away urge!

Cream:Mister, why did you take so long to do this part?

oh... well Cream, I uh... been busy

Rouge:Busy? Yes, I'm sure you've been really busy trying to get some emblems in Sonic Adventure DX and watching Japanese Sonic X episodes

...Stop that! I'm an author and I have author powers

Rouge:Your really threatening to hurt a lady?

Oh... Uh...

Dusk:I'm hungry!

Be quiet, just remember who's the one that created you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**warpstalker11:**I could delete it, if I knew how to

**Tamara the Hybridian**:Interesting idea, I'll have to make note of that (Maria being Shadow)

Now, let's begin, but reminder first of our schedule

Finish Amy 3 & Big

Amy the Fighters

Amy R

Amy Adventure (DX)

Amy Adventure 2 (Battle)

Amy Heroes

Amy Battle

Amy Riders

Amy Rush

Amy the Hedgehog (2006)

Amy & the Secret Rings

Amy Rush Adventure

Amy & the Black Knight

Amy Riders: Zero Gravity

Amy Unleashed

Amy Colors

Amy Free Riders

Amy Generations

Possible additions:

Amy Rivals

Amy Rivals 2

Amy Chronicles:The Dark Brotherhood

* * *

Amy and Cream went through the garden of marble filled with arrow shooting statues. There were also statues with real eyes which was quite disturbing for the hedgehog and rabbit. There were many ruins to discover left by an ancient tribe. The girls could make it out that the tribe was a bunch of cats, only a few were left.

"That was really sad about what happened to them" Cream said with sorrow

"Yeah,hey wasn't there a cat that was bothering us?" Amy inquired

"I think so, he wasn't very nice" Cream said indignant. The sun was beginning to set, shadows began to fall onto the garden of marble. Amy and Cream looked into the horizon to see a carnival, it's shining lights made it easier to spot it now.

"I didn't remember that place" Amy put her hands by her hips "Let's check it out". The girls dashed off to the carnival, they were grateful to learn that they didn't need a ticket or pay.

"This place looks so much fun" Cream laughed, Cream skipped through the carnival giggling, Amy followed. She wondered what a place like this was doing on an ancient island. "Look Amy, there's games here" Cream pointed ahead with one hand while waving the other one wildly. Amy observed the booths, there wasn't anyone running them.

"Strange, where are the people that run the booths?" as if on cue, a badnik appeared in the booth, it was a monkey.

"Hey little girls, wanna play monkey in the middle?" the badnik asked

"Out of my way!" Amy drew out her hammer and crushed it to bits, the only thing that was left of it was it's organic battery, a koala. Cream laughed.

"That monkey was kind of funny" Cream continued to skip along, Amy kept her hammer close in case anything else would attempt to stop the girls' efforts. Of course, being the jerk Robotnik is, he littered the carnival with evil badniks, when everything failed. Robotnik had a last resort.

The barrel of doom

It was a barrel that had a puzzle that only little have passed, those who couldn't were left in the carnival to starve to death. Amy and Cream have arrived to the big crimson barrel, there was the red letters pasted on, reading "The barrel of doom". Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Barrel of doom my.." Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer and smashed it to bits! "Hammer!" Cream applauded Amy.

"That was really good Amy, that will teach Mr. Robotnik not to be so mean!". Amy and Cream continued their journey. They were stopped by a lump in their path, there were was a sign there. The words pasted on said "Cannon ride, don't worry it won't hurt". Cream looked at Amy "Should we go on it?" she asked. Amy shrugged

"Only one way to find out" Amy went inside the cannon with Cream following, the cannon shot the girls into the air. They landed into a far away snowy region on the island.

* * *

Sonic:Wow Amy... Me and Tails spent hours trying to get past that barrel of doom, and you just smashed it with your hammer..

Amy:Why thank you Sonic! Does this mean you-

Sonic:Uh.. gotta go!

Amy:Sonic! He's such a brat sometimes..


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Sorry about the two-day delay, was having a bit too much fun *sweatdrop*. Yesterday was my birthday though, it was fun!

**Cardcaptornicole**:Okay, to Sonic Wiki I go! I always wondered what it stood for though,Sonic and the amazing mirror? Sonic and Tails' art monster?

* * *

After being shot out of a cannon, Amy and Cream landed in a bed of snow. Their faces landed in the snow, they stood up and shook their heads to get the bits of snow off their face. Amy didn't seem to mind the frigid area's freezing temperature, Cream did unfortunately as she was shivering.

"Amy, I'm cold..." Cream said with her teeth chattering, Amy tried to think of a solution

"Think warm thoughts Cream" Amy advised

"Like my mommy and I in bed reading a bed time story? And when we drink hot chocolate on a cold morning?" Cream didn't seem to feel so cold now

"Exactly, now let's go" Amy ran in the snow with Cream flying after her flapping her big ears. "This place is so beautiful, the snow seems like it's sparkling!" Amy was fascinated by the zone of ice. The female duo eventually had to venture through a cave of ice, littered with badniks. The badniks were no threat to the awesome power of Amy and Cream, if they were together, there was nothing they couldn't do. After crossing the freezing ice cap, they found Robotniks's base, there, they were preparing to launch the death egg for a second time.

"Why can't Mr. Robotnik stop being so bad?" Cream looked down at the death egg being repaired by Super Amy's damage.

"Let's crash this preparation!" with that, the girls went through the treacherous base of Doctor Robotnik, they were about to reach the death egg to stop it, until they were stopped by the Big the cat!

"You're not going through until you give me Froggy!" Big demanded

"Mister, we're really sorry, but we don't have any frog" Cream said apologetically.

"You're lying!" Big was about to punch them, but the death egg launched causing Big to fall in the water "Waah!"

"Shoot!" Amy grunted, the girls chased after the death star.

* * *

Now it's time for Amy's schoolhouse!

* * *

On a computer screen, there was the game titled "Amy's Schoolhouse", the white arrow clicked on the game causing it to boot up. As the game started up, there was the image of Amy smiling innocently, she was standing in a blackboard background.

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose" she introduced in an annoying squeaky voice "Click on me for help", at Amy's side was where one had to type their name. The white arrow clicked on Amy "You're going to play in MY schoolhouse" it sounded slightly wrong. "If you ever got a problem, find me and I'll help!". Amy pointed at her side where an icon of an animal was "Here is where you can pick a character, click on it if you don't believe me. There's also a box where you can pick your name, if you're not sure how to do it, ask a parent!"

After some more instructions, on how to play, Amy stopped talking in her high pitched squeaky voice. When the mouse clicked on the animal icon, there were many animals that were slightly creepy, there was no sign of Amy or her friends that were playable. After choosing a disturbing looking animal, the player was assigned many easy math problems. The player wasn't sure why he was playing this. The arrow key clicked on the stop button.

"Sorry your leaving, you're gonna come back soon right?" Amy said, the computer was now at it's home screen.

"I'm never coming back" the player declared aloud, just then, the game mysteriously booted up again.

"You're gonna play in my schoolhouse!" Amy said in a dark tone, her eyes had fire in them, she had a demonic smile and her hammer was in hand.

* * *

I'm sure glad I don't have that game...

Amy:You're gonna play in my schoolhouse!

...What? No I can't

Amy:Sorry you have to leave, your coming back soon right?

...Never!

Amy:...You're going to play in MY schoolhouse! *demonic face*

0_0 help me!

Yeah, I did little this time sorry about that heh heh... I'll stop doing that when we get to modern Amy games, which is two games away..


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

That was scary... Why did you do that Amy?

Amy:I didn't...

Then... who did?

Amy:I don't know

*Mephiles is peeking from behind, the camera shows Amy's shadow is gone*

* * *

The death egg was blasting off into space, it's lift also blasted the girls off in the distance.

"You know, it reminds of three goofy bandits, they were about rockets or something? That doesn't matter, we're blasting off!" Amy screamed. Cream flapped her large ears to fly Amy to safety, she flew to an area away from Robotnik's launch area. They landed in a garden filled with huge mushrooms! The were big enough to sit on.

"How did the mushrooms grow this tall?" Cream wondered "Maybe they eat very healthy food, mommy says that you need to eat good food to be healthy and strong. Maybe the mushrooms are very good at being healthy and strong!" Being the young naive little girl, it was the best answer Cream could come up with.

"Well, these mushrooms are reminiscent of some guy that eats mushrooms to grow big and saves a princess who gets kidnapped all the time." Amy added "But let's go!" The girls started going through the field of large and bouncy mushrooms. They stopped their trails when they found a large ship with Robotnik's face on it. "Let's go!" Amy and Cream climbed aboard the aircraft. It took off when they got on to their surprise.

"Hehe, this place makes me think of a battery?" Cream giggled

"How so?" Amy inquired

"It's a square like a battery, and it has electricity inside like a battery" Cream did not know of rectangles, therefor she called it a square.

"You're right, we can call it a flying battery" It didn't take long for Amy and Cream to infiltrate the flying battery (what they call it) and take it down. They landed in a city of sand, there were ancient ruins to be found in the desert. It also had blazing heat rolling through the city of sand.

"Amy, it's really hot" Cream complained

"Remember what I said in the freezing cold place?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head, meaning no. "Think nice cool thoughts" Amy suggested

"Like when my mommy and I playing in the beach on a nice summer day? Or the time we went skiing in the winter?" Amy nodded. Like in the ice cap, Cream didn't feel so overwhelmed by the scorching heat. Eventually, the female pair entered a temple that was in their path, it was very dark, and eerie.

"Something about this place sends shivers down my spine" Amy commented.

* * *

What will happen in Sandopolis zone? Find out next time! Now for Amy the hedgehog! The show!

Amy looked out in the skies of knothole, she wondered when Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik and his nephew Snively would stop conquering mobotropolis. She looked over at her side to see Sammy Acorn, prince of mobotropolis, he was a handsome squirrel Amy once admitted. He was with Cream, her best friend.

"Mr. Sammy, what are you doing?" Sammy looked up from his small computer named NICOLE.

"I'm trying to look for some databanks of anything that might help" he vaguely replied. Before Cream could respond, a group of SWATbots appeared.

"Oh no, lots of bad robots" Cream said filled with terror, they all revealed their laser blasters, and set them to stun. Before they could do anything a row of them were disposed, there was Rotor, a walrus who had a thing for machines, and he was holding a blaster.

"You guys down there all right?" he called in his friendly voice.

"Sort of, there's still some SWATbots" Sammy answered, Amy pulled out her piko hammer and bashed some SWATbots that got in her way. Amy was about to bash some more, but Annie butted in her business. Annie was a coyote who wanted to win the heart Sammy Acorn. She wanted to seem strong, but the truth was, she was cowardly.

"Don't worry Amy, I will handle zis!" She declared in her french accent. The SWATbot proceeded to shoot, Annie screamed and barely avoided the blow.

"Cowardly idiot as usual" Amy sighed, she destroyed the SWATbot with her hammer. Only few were left, they were taken down by a bunny, who was half robot. She was Bunnie Rabbot

"Are you okay sugar?" Bunnie said referring to Annie.

"Yeah.." Annie answered. Amy smiled, with this group as the freedom fighters, there was nothing they could not do!

"You were all really good!" Cream complimented "There's no more bad robots!"

* * *

Yeah, I never watched this show before, so the characters may be OOC or SWATbots were never used like this, but hey you got an excerpt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Okay, time for some more of Amy & Big,... and Cream. Two sweet, but awesome girls, and a relaxed, but a cat filled with muscles! Don't mess with Team Rose, I wouldn't be surprised if Team Dark would return home with wounds and black eyes after a fight from them. Amy's got a piko piko hammer that break open tanks, Cream is like a pokemon master, except with chao, so she's a chao master, and Big will squeeze the life out of you! The three are just awesome, more than Mr. Likes-to-swear-and-use-guns-and-act-emo's team... Why did I say that about Shadow? Every Sonic character is awesome.

**duskzilla:**Expecting me to do Nazo Unleashed? Well... Maybe I might make it.., oh and I thought of something for Amy Unleashed!

**sparkie**:Sure, I'd like to see what you got. Thanks for the compliment, I would be blushing if I know you are a female and is one

**Numbuh 006:**Really? :/ To me, I thought Big would fit since he was the power member of Team Rose. I guess we all have different points of views

* * *

Amy and Cream proceeded through the eerie temple of the city of sand. Amy noticed a capsule, like the ones that contain animals soon to be roboticized!

"Cream, there's an animal capsule, let's break it open!" Amy charged towards to the capsule holding her hammer high. Cream wasn't sure about this.

"Amy, I don't think Mr. Robotnik would put an animal capsule in the middle of a temple" Cream said

"Why wouldn't he? Nobody could find it here!" Amy smacked open the capsule, but to her surprise, there wasn't any animals in there, there was a bunch of white flying creatures! They seemed to be ghosts! They showed discomfort toward the light and dashed off. When they fled, the candles blew out causing darkness to shroud the temple. Cream hugged Amy out of fear.

"Amy, I'm scared!" Cream cried "I'm scared of ghosts!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the author, a blue furred fox stopped in his tracks of typing, he was typing at night. He looked at the time to see it was 9:43, he was afraid something might happen if he were to continue typing, as if he would suffer the same fate as Amy and Cream did. The fox took a deep breath, he wanted to start on the next part early, and he didn't want to type in positive stuff just so he could feel safe. He was usually with his friends when he was at home, because he was afraid of being alone. The vixen decided that it was a bit late for typing stories about girls being haunted by spirits of an abandoned temple. He decided to finish tomorrow.

After a good night sleep, the fox put his little butt on his chair and began to type

* * *

The angered spirits started wailing scaring the little rabbit girl. Amy scowled into the darkness. Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer, she rarely showed fear. The ghosts appeared and circled around Amy and Cream.

"What do you ghosts want?"she barked

"Leave now, or else you shall suffer the consequences!" the spirits wailed

"We can't, we need to get out of the temple's other exit in order to stop Dr. Robotnik" Amy replied

"We do not listen to such foolish stories!" the ghosts prepared to dive into the girls, Amy grabbed onto Cream's hand and ran. The ghosts were persistent in their chase against their trespassers.

"Amy, I'm really scared, why are the ghosts being so mean" Cream sobbed with her eyes filled with tears. Amy didn't answer her question she was more focused on getting out of this haunted temple. She ran into a mob of ghosts who were already ahead of her.

"You will regret coming to this temple, your life ends now you sickly children" the two were surrounded by many angered spirits. Cream felt something at her feet, she found a flashlight. She had an idea.

"Please leave us alone!" Cream picked up the flashlight and flashed it at their faces. The ghosts began to flee in terror. Amy was relieved the ghosts ran off, but how did this flashlight get here?

"Cream, why do you think this flashlight is here?" Amy asked

"I don't know, maybe someone came in here with it and dropped it, maybe the ghosts got him" Cream guessed. Next to them was a wall with runes on them. Amy took the flashlight and read it.

"Hmm, it says that when the terrible disaster was stopped, the spirit inside the master emerald would choose a formidable guardian, once that person is chosen, they will be able to sense the disasters that will come upon the master emerald." Amy read.

"What's a master emerald?" Cream asked

"My guess is a very powerful emerald like the chaos emeralds, except it's probably stronger. Hence the master part, maybe that's why Robotnik is here! For the master emerald that is here!" Amy assessed

"We better stop him! From doing bad things with it" Amy and Cream went the exit with their flashlight guiding the way.

* * *

By the way, yes that is my OC,Dusk typing. It's true about what happened, I was alone that night and I was just sitting in my chair typing, I was afraid that as soon as I typed "When they fled, the candles blew out causing darkness to shroud the temple. " the lights would go out my house. Thank you big brother for leaving the house without saying goodbye when everyone else is at the store, should have went to the store with them -_-. It wouldn't been so scary if I was typing about Lava Reef zone or Flying Battery Zone..

When I was typing it in the morning, when things were MUCH less creepy, I was listening to "The ghost's tango" from Sonic X, the theme of King Boom Boo and all his ghosts. When they were in Sandopolis' haunted temple.

Stay tuned for next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Big the cat is now going to learn the truth behind the theft, and will aid Amy and Cream in their quest.

**Numbuh 006:** If I were more focused on the girl power theme, I'd probably use Tikal

* * *

\When they exited the horrible temple filled with vengeful spirits, the girls found themselves in a reef... which was filled with lava! It was their toughest challenge yet having to go through the bubbling lava while navigating through the network of mines. Cream kept wishing that the lava wouldn't be so hot and dangerous, she thought this place was really scary. It took the longest time to get out compared to the other areas in Angel Island. In fact, probably out of all the places in Amy's adventures. In the depths of the reef, they found a beautiful palace hidden. The girls were amazed by the sight.

"Wow, this place looks so beautiful" Amy was marveled by the view.

"It's so pretty" Cream added, though it was pretty much what Amy said.

"Hold it right there!" Big appeared again to stop the young girls from going any further.

"Oh no, it's that mean cat again" Cream cried

"What do you want?" Amy growled

"I want you to give me back Froggy!" Big demanded

"We don't have it, we told you already you fat cat!" Amy claimed

"Then I guess I'll have to make you give it to me!" Big leaped into the air attempting to squish Amy, Amy drew out her hammer and whacked his bottom. Which called him to cry in pain

"Now your gonna get it!" Amy attempted to smack Big again, but Big punched her in the face. With his strength, he knocked Amy senseless, and it surprised Cream that Amy didn't have a bloody nose after the blow.

"Please stop fighting" Cream cried, she was crying because she hated violence. She didn't think Big was an evil sort, and Amy was her best friend. "Mister, you don't have to fight and attack us if you want your friend, you could've asked. But we don't have your frog" Cream then got an idea, she should have thought of this from the start! "I think a bad man took it, his name is Dr. Robotnik!". Big looked clueless

"Dr. Who?"

"Me!" There was Doctor Robotnik, in his pod, holding the master emerald with his pod's claw.

"Hey isn't that-" Big recognized the master emerald.

"Yes, I tricked you into thinking these girls who always get in my way, that they stole your best friend. That way I could steal the master emerald when you were not looking." Robotnik explained

"If they didn't steal Froggy... who did?" Big asked

"I did!" Robotnik said holding up the helpless frog "He'd be perfect for a roboticizing subject! Au Revoir kids, that means bye bye" Robotnik floated away in his pod. Big took action in attempt to help his frog, he took out a fishing to try and reel Robotnik in. However he was electrocuted. He was helpless now, he decided to help Amy and Cream now. He placed seven chaos emeralds on the floor around him.

"Here, take them" Big offered, Amy picked them up and smiled

"Thank you, your such a nice cat" Amy ran off, Cream stopped by Big and gave him a heartwarming hug.

"I hope you will be okay mister, please never trust Mr. Robotnik again" Cream advised before leaving with Amy.

"Those were nice girls..." Big smiled as they left.

* * *

We're getting closer and closer to the end! Now the two will go through the Sky Sanctuary to stop Robotnik's scheme!

By the way, I can imagine Big's gameplay if this game was real, that he would use his fishing rod as a grappling hook.


	21. Amy the hedgehog 3 fin

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

'kay, the last part! Now we're getting closer to games with cutscenes and story, which means more for me to write about :D

**Numbuh 006:**No no, not at all

**Tamara the Hybridian**:What is with you and waiting? XD

**Duskzilla:**You know, far back when I was starting this story, I actually had one of those two ideas already in mind. But I won't tell you which one, it would spoil the story

**Mermain123**:Yeah, that weasel always shoots you with his gun before you can pull out her hammer, so yes I will take the tip

**Sparkie**:I'll keep this in mind

**Cardcaptornicole**:I never thought about that

My oh my, I replied to every review to the last part

* * *

Amy and Cream ran through the hidden palace, they came across a pink orb on a pedestal.

"What is that?" Cream pondered, the chaos emeralds levitated around the pink orb, they began to flash repeatedly. A beam of light from the heavens pierced through the roof of the hidden palace and teleported the duo away. When the process was over, the girls were in the heavens of Angel Island. Amy looked around, noticing the chaos emeralds didn't come with her.

"Oh no, without the chaos emeralds, how will I stand against Dr. Robotnik's death egg?" Amy asked herself

"Don't worry Amy, we can still stop him with our own strength" Cream said trying to cheer Amy up

"Thanks Cream, but we may stand no chance to whatever Robotnik has up his sleeve" Cream took the idiom literally

"Aren't those robots too big to fit in his sleeve?"

"No Cream, it's an expression" Amy giggled "Wow this place is beautiful" Amy was amazed by the sight of the sanctuary of the sky, it was constructed out of white stone and beautiful plants grew in every corner.

"I wish I could pick some flower, but then no one can see them" Cream commented

"Come on, let's go!" Amy said, the hedgehog and little rabbit skipped through heaven's palace, enjoying the view. Amy was grateful they got here before Robotnik did. It was a marvelous sight to see, and it calmed down Amy from the troubles she was having. The girls wandered into a circular area, there was seven pedestals. On the seven pedestals were emeralds, they looked like smaller versions of the master emerald, and each had the same colors of the chaos emeralds.

"Wow, what are these" Cream, being the curious child she was, flew up to the emeralds. She observed them "They're so pretty!"

"I have a feeling they are like the chaos emeralds, but much more powerful" Amy assessed, at that moment, the super emeralds began to glow, they started speaking telepathically. Amy remembered this experience from the time stones.

"Are you the one who wishes to stop the foolish evil genius Robotnik?" The emeralds asked, Cream could not hear the might voice of the emeralds.

"Yes I am, who are you seven?" Amy asked, Cream looked befuddled

"Who are you talking to Amy?" she asked

"We are the seven super emeralds, we possess more power than the chaos emeralds do, and this is our home in Sky Sanctuary. We must never leave it, seeing the evil scientist trying to harness our energy, we'll give you the strength to stop him" The super emeralds shot a beam of energy at Amy. Cream gasped in shock, Amy's pink fur changed into a rainbow glow. It always shifted from red,to yellow,to blue,to white, and so on. Amy began to levitate into the air and looked down at Cream.

"Stay here, and watch this place" Amy ordered, I've got to stop Robotnik. Amy flew into space to face Robotnik. With her strength Amy was able to easily destroy the death egg, Robotnik, noticing this, fled with the master emerald, and Big's precious Froggy. Robotnik was in a mecha, flying through space. Amy wasn't far behind.

"So, you absorbed the strength from the super emeralds, but I won't be discouraged" Robotnik laughed, Amy gave chase, she was not going to let Robotnik get away with someone's best friend and the master emerald. She kept on colliding with the bloated scientist, as she did parts of his getaway mobile broke off. Eventually she broke the arms off the machine holding the master emerald. She caught the great emerald and smirked

"You pink rodent, how dare you steal back my precious emerald!" Robotnik barked

"Before I forget..." Amy opened a hatch containing Froggy and got him out. She flew back down to Mobius to return these items. Robotnik was left with his own problems.

"Gah! How will I get out of here?" the ship was beginning to crash down. Amy was soaring down with the master emerald, and Froggy. She searched for the pedestal of the master emerald, once spotted, she set the master emerald down along with Froggy. Once placed, Angel Island began to float into the sky once again, but it was floating higher than it usually did! Amy flew back to the Sky Sanctuary, and was reverted to her old self. She thanked the super emeralds before leaving.

Angel Island was tranquil once again, Amy and Cream left home with Miles' help. There Cream told her mother about her exciting adventure with Amy. Big was also sworn to take his guardian duties more seriously. No one will take it from him! Dr. Robotnik still attempted to steal the master emerald even after his loss. He was even trying something now.

"Master emerald targeted" a magenta robot that resembled Amy was hiding in the bushes, Big was fishing in a pond distant from the master emerald. The robot came out of hiding attempting to steal the great emerald.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the robot looked up to see Big looking down at it disapproving at what it's trying to do.

"Sensors indicate that this life form is very bulky and can lift a boulder without breaking a sweat." the robot would sweat if it could "this presents a problem" it said as Big's large shadow towered over it.

Amy and Cream sat on a hill resting from the action they had from the past weeks. The girls smiled at the beautiful gifts mother nature had to offer. They were sure that everywhere they spread happiness would a have a good future.

_The best future they could have_

**This song is property of RUN&GUN**

_You ready for the trip?_

_Just one more day to go_

_Put on a new shirt_

_And let's sneak off in the night_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Still just looking over us_

_Why don't we sing it a new song_

_Events that could make you cry_

_Remembering without reason_

_With sound of the heels of our boots_

_Let's run through quickly_

_Doing things skillfully may be fine_

_But as we are clumsily standing here_

_That's what I really like about you_

_**To shine bright, and be free**_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_Let's start aiming for that far off road_

_Saying goodbye to the boring days_

_There's nothing to be lost_

_Stubbornly tie the boots once more_

_Let's open a new door_

_The sleepless city is even today_

_Quietly just looking over us_

_Let's start from here!_

_**To shine bright, and be free**_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's light up our world_

_**To shine bright, and be free**_

_Nothing to be afraid of._

_Since we've rode the waves of time,_

_**To shine bright, and be free**_

_Nothing to be confused about_

_The waves of time are strong yet gentle_

_To the other side of the far off road,_

_Soon I will meet you there_

_Let's go and find our future_

* * *

So yeah, the end of Amy 3 & Big, and we top it off with a great song. I recommend you to listen to this song, it's called Mi-Ra-I, which means future. It was my favorite ending theme out of the three in Sonic X. I was originally going to put this in the Amy X excerpt, but I thought it would go well with the good future angel island will have now. Not to mention the little planet that Amy went to in her last adventure.

Stay tuned for Amy the Fighters!

-meanwhile, in Robotnik's basement-

Robotnik(holding microphone):I'd love to destroy, the pink one you know, she's an obstacle that always gets in my way


	22. Amy the Fighers intro

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Today's the day we begin the battle for Mobius wee! *runs off to who knows where*

**Tamara the Hybridian**:Really good waiter eh? Will you take my order? I'd like a glass of lemonade and some chocolate cake

**duskzilla**:Sonic the Fighters is the first Sonic fighting game, it was an arcade game, but it wasn't that popular. In US it was called Sonic Championship, until Sonic Gems Collection came out, it has that game. It's also the first and only appearance of Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite. I played it and it was pretty fun, but also difficult, even in easy mode the opponents can really kick your butt.

* * *

Doctor Robotnik has done it again, he is going to take over the world with his Death Egg Mk. ll .Metal Amy, who was been resurrected, was patrolling the Death Egg in her rocket form, she started flying around in circles around it. Dr. Robotnik was sitting in his control laughing to himself.

"With my new and improved Death Egg, I will be able to conquer the world hahahaha!" he chortled "And with Metal Amy making sure that no one will get in, Amy and her disgusting friends will not win this time!". The Death Egg wasn't very hard to spot in the sky, so word spread to mobius. Miles was at his lab with Amy and Cream. Miles sighed as he looked through his telescope.

"Mr. Miles, do you have a ship to get there?" Cream asked

"Yes, I do, but it needs the power of all eight chaos emeralds" Miles replied glumly. Amy's eyes widened

"Eight? I thought there was only seven" Amy gasped

"That chaos emerald is a secret one, it gives you much more power than the seven themselves." Miles explained

"We only have two though" Cream said "Amy has one, and I have one"

"I detected chaos emerald signals, and all of them are in possession of someone. I doubt they would all be willing to hand over their chaos emeralds" Miles observed his computer "They would all think they should stop the Death Egg" Miles assessed "And there's only one seat in my rocket, the lunar fox" the trio tried to think of a solution that could solve this problem. Miles hatched a plan quickly "I got it!"

"What?" the two girls asked

"We'll hold a battle tournament, an entry requires a chaos emerald, and the winner gets to keep all eight, and will be expected to defeat Dr. Robotnik!" Miles explained

"That sounds like a great idea" Amy replied

"I don't really like fighting" Cream commented "But I'll do it"

"Okay, let's make some flyers and pass them out" Miles went over to his computer to make flyers.

Sometime after the flyers were released, everyone who possessed a chaos emerald accepted the challenge. Big was fishing and noticed the flyer on a tree, he grabbed it and observed it. The cat then glanced at the crimson chaos emerald he was holding.

"Sounds like fun!"

Sonic was out for his daily run in Green Hill, he noticed the flyer pasted on a pole. The hedgehog stopped and glanced at it, then he looked at the pink chaos emerald he had. The cobalt hedgehog smirked

"Sounds like an invitation to a party"

In a distant land named carnival island, a violet chameleon was there. Apparently the flyers were there too. The chameleon noticed the flyer pasted on a pole, then he looked at the chaos emerald that was as purple as he was in his hand.

"Ready.."

In an abandoned shack.. until now, a purple furred weasel holding a gun was laying on a couch that had it's stuffing coming out. He tipped his cowboy hat and grinned at the purple chaos emerald he has, it was a more darker shade than the chameleon's. On the other side of the room was a yellow polar bear with his yellow chaos emerald. The room was quiet, until the door busted open with a green duck with an orange bandanna. His comrades did not look pleased.

"Couldn't you knock" the weasel said discontent with the duck's entrance

"Sorry Fang, but I found out somethin' really cool mate!" the young duck held out a flyer and handed it to Fang. As he observed he read aloud.

"Battle tournament held at Starlight zone at tomorrow 1:00 PM. Chaos emerald required for entry, the winner wins all chaos emeralds, and will be expected to stop Dr. Robotnik's evil plan" Fang looked up and grinned. "Okay boys, we'll do this thing!"

* * *

Okay, if you review, you can get a copy of Amy the Hedgehog, Amy the Hedgehog 2, and Amy the Hedgehog 3 & Big. Oh! And if you review right now, you can get a copy of Amy CD AND, an arcade machine of Amy the fighters.


	23. Amy the Fighers 1

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Oh, uh guys. The Amy games won't be coming, it's because... er.. the truck that was delivering them to you was attacked, yes attacked by giant mutant eagles. The mutant eagles must have eaten the truck driver for breakfast, and the Amy games for lunch. Sorry

Dusk:Hey what's that stuff behind you?

... nothing

Dusk:Nothing? What do you mean nothing?

Oh... On to reviewer replies!

Dusk:Bu-

*uses author powers to transport him to Africa*

**Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox:**Yes I am including Honey the Cat in the story, and the games did include a genesis, but the giant mutant eagles also ate them

**Numbuh 006:**This isn't the first time, he was in Amy CD

**Karanma Maeryl**:Yeah, internet can be so mean. And I'm glad to see you reviewing, I thought you stopped because you hated Big the Cat, and decided to quit reading because he took Knuckles' role.

**mega blaster 7-xXmb6Xx**:Yeah, that would be cool

**BinaryHedgehog**: I won't do that Bean and Bark, and Honey will appear in the story. Which Flicky? Where? Oh and Amy is ten because this is a different time period.

**Cardcaptornicole:**I'll take that idea thank you *steals it from your brain*

Cream:Mister isn't that a bit too harsh?

No it's not, it's... next reviewer

**Tamara the Hybridian**:Virtual food my favorite! And I had the feeling you were a girl

**duskzilla:**I see you managed to get one before the delivery truck got attacked by giant mutant eagles. And no, Shadow's not gone, I got a part for him

Shadow:I better not have Omochao's role

*giggles* silly Shadow, why in the world would you think you'd have Omochao's role?

Shadow:Some guy had a movie, and I was in it, and I took the role of Cream's pet dog...

*snickers*

Shadow:Did you just laugh at me? Don't make me use chaos blast!

Don't make me use my author powers to transport you to Bikini Bottom

Fun Fact:Did you know Amy could do a roundhouse kick in Sonic the Fighters? And did you know Ray the flying squirrel was originally going to be an announcer for the battles, but was scrapped for unknown reasons?

* * *

The fighting tournament was on! The fighters came in and deposited their chaos emeralds. Everyone was sure that they would win and be capable of stopping Doctor Robotnik's evil plan.

Speaking of the evil genius, the battle tournament news reached Robotnik. As he watched at his wide-screened TV, he grinned.

"Very interesting, I wonder if I can make it more entertaining" Dr. Robotnik grinned to himself, he got in a small spaceship and flew down to mobius.

Miles was the announcer of the fights. He sat in his chair with a microphone on his desk.

"Greetings ladies and gentleman, I am Miles Prower, your well known pilot here. We are here at the Starlight Stadium holding a battle tournament. Eight mobians will participate for the chaos emeralds, and only one will be victorious. Let the battles commence, on the stand, I call Amy Rose the hedgehog, the heroic hedgehog who saved us numerous times" Amy got up from her seat and hopped on the stadium from the bleachers. Many cheered for her as Amy blew kisses to her adoring audience "And her opponent will be Big the Cat, the guardian of Angel Island" Big that Cat hopped off his seat and made it to the stadium in the same fashion Amy did. "Now, we shall begin!"

"Don't let my cute looks fool you!" Amy warned as she pulled out her piko piko hammer

"I'll do my best!" Big said drawing his fishing rod for attack

"Fighters, get set... Go!" Miles yelled

Amy sprinted towards Big with her hammer her head, she slammed it down on Big's body. Which was futile, as if Big's belly was a water balloon, it bounced her back. Big lashed out his fishing rod, which caught on Amy's skirt and reeled her in.

"I caught you!" Big said in excitement, Amy smirked and slammed her hammer on the line of the fishing rod, causing Big to drop his fishing rod. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Amy slam dunked her hammed on Big's head

"Owie.. I have a headache" Big rocked back and forth until falling on the ground. Amy hopped on Big's belly and smiled

"Can't get up now big guy" Miles grabbed a tiny hammer and hit a bell with it. Amy was the winner!

"Amy wins the first round! Not a surprising result from the hero of mobius" Miles announced "Big the Cat is out of the tournament, sorry Big"

"Aw, that's all right" Big replied, being the positive person he is

"Okay you two please go back to the bleachers" Amy nodded and did what she was told to do, Amy went through a hall with Big back to the bleachers. "For the next fight I call Cream the Rabbit, the sidekick and best friend of Amy Rose, to the stand!" Cream flapped her large ears to get off her seat and on the hard metallic platform. Cream recieved some claps from the audience, she wasn't as popular as Amy and Big "And her challenger, will be Espio the Chameleon! The master of stealth!" The violet chameleon came out of his camouflage and appeared on the battlefield.

"Please take it easy on me" Cream pleaded "Please don't hit me too hard". Espio grumbled

"What do you expect from a fighting tournament? Not everyone will be kind enough to hit you softly. I will let you live since it's only a battle tournament. I won't hold back though" Cream cringed at what Espio said, she scooted over to the bleachers to where Amy was

"Amy, he's scary" Cream whispered

"Don't worry Cream, just remember, you have battled the evil Dr. Robotnik. Was he scary?" Cream nodded

"Yes, but he's scarier, he looks like he wants to get a knife and cut me"

"Don't worry, try to think of him.. In his underwear" Cream began to giggle

"That's funny, he doesn't look so scary know, thank you Amy!"

"Hey! Are we going to fight or what?" Espio called

"Sorry Mr. Espio" Cream flew to her position

"Fighters, are you ready? Get set.. Go!" Espio leaped in the air and tossed a flurry of shurikens. Cream shrieked and avoided them, Cream flapped her ears and tried to kick Espio, who disappeared. Befuddled, Cream landed and looked around

"Where did he go?" Cream asked herself, Espio reappeared behind her and slapped her. "Ow! That wasn't very nice!" Cream kicked Espio, aiming at his pair of eyes. Espio screamed in pain and covered his eyes with his gloved hand. Cream flew up in the air and divebombed at Espio while he was off guard.

"What a hypocrite! Attacking me when you said it's rude to attack!" Espio growled, Espio pulled out a blade. Cream gasped

"Please don't cut me mister, I don't want to bleed!" Cream screamed and crying at the same time.

"Espio happens to be a violent fighter, someone you would not want to fight. However, since Cream is the sidekick of Amy, surely she must have the qualities to defeat such opponents" Miles commented. Cream, out of fear, took off her show and tossed it at Espio's arm. Espio dropped his blade, Cream, noticing this, used her ears to glide and ram into Espio. Cream punched Espio in the face. She then kicked Espio in the stomach, while Espio was down.

"Impossible, I've been defeated by an amateur, my training was a waste!"

"It looks like Espio is down, Cream the Rabbit is the winner! Sorry Espio, but you are out of the tournament" Miles announced

"Yay! I win!" Cream yelled in excitement, the audience cheered for her victory. Espio was ashamed for being beaten by a young child. Too his surprise, his opponent give him a handkerchief.

"What is this?"

"You looked sad, so I gave you a hanky" Cream smiled

"Fighters, please go back to your bleachers" Miles announced

"See you Mr. Espio" Cream said before going through the hall that lead through the bleachers. Espio hid a grin

"Cute kid" he said to himself, he vanished after that, no sign of him was heard after that. Meanwhile, in the bleachers, Fang smiled. His comrades noticed his smug expression

"'ey boss, why are you so happy?" Bean asked

"Well ducky, they just knocked out some of our biggest threats, a ninja chameleon and a big strong cat. It will be easy winning now!" Fang explained

"Are you sure? I mean those girls beat them, wouldn't they have to be skilled to do that? Besides they saved the planet lots of times" his polar bear partner replied

"Oh please, they were just lucky, no way some little girls are gonna beat us" Fang chuckled

"I dunno boss, those girls do look pretty tough, and what about that blue hedgehog?" Bean asked

"He's just some cocky speedy hedgie, he won't stand a chance. And like I said before, those girls were lucky, and the villain they battled is just a silly old man. The prize is in the bag, and when we beat the doctor, we'll be so popular, we'll be rewarded! " Fang replied

"You've got a point, yeah we'll beat those silly little girls!" Bean added, now feeling as positive as his boss.

"Tune in next chapter where we will continue having more awesome battles!" Miles announced


	24. Amy the Fighers 2

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Dusk:Oh, hey guys, my boss isn't here, so I'll put in the comments while I'll post my boss' chapter. Look what I found in my boss' closet *shows Amy games in hand* I wondered what they were doing here, and I gave some copies to some armadillo guy. Oh well, review replies!

**Karanma Maeryl:**Well you gotta give that guy credit, with out him, you'd never be able to read my story

**duskzilla**:I have two other questions, why are they here, and why are you all playing girl games? Oh it's the armadillo guy I gave the games to, hi!

**mega blaster 7-xXmb6Xx**:That's not the Chaotix XD those three are just a group of bandits

**BinaryHedgehog**:Strange...

**Tamara the Hybridian**:I-I wasn't lying, maybe you mean my boss. I still wonder there are copies of Amy games in his closet.

**Cardcaptornicole**:Geez, my boss is so mean...

**Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox**:Well there was only eight fighters, how can hundreds be killed if there are only eight fighters?

Dusk:I summon green eyes pink hedgehog!

Amy:*poofs out of no where* Hey? Where am I?

Dusk:I didn't think it would work...

* * *

Miles held up his sheet of paper announcing the next fight. Amy Rose the Hedgehog had just won to Big the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit won to Espio the Chameleon. He was ready to announce the next fight.

"Okay, I call Bark the Polar Bear, roughneck of Fang the Sniper's gang" Miles announced. Bark ran off his seat and on the stadium, the audience booed at the polar bear and tossed rotten food at him. Bark didn't seem to care and shook it off. "His opponent will be-" Miles was then interrupted by a shocking surprise!

"Hohohohoho!" Robotnik came flying in his small spaceship. It's under was red,the jet boosters were attached to both sides, a laser blaster was at the bottom. An orange glass dome covered the top half. The audience screamed in terror.

"Doctor Robotnik, what is the meaning of this?" Miles shouted at his microphone

"So that's the infamous Dr. Robotnik" Bark mumbled

"Hohoho, I heard of your little games you are playing here. I decided to make it a little bit interesting" Dr. Robotnik made a dark grin. He was serious! The laser blaster shot a ray at Bark, who started screaming in pain. The other fighters gasped at what might happen. Something seemed to be peeling off of Bark. Robotnik knew his job was done, he shot off the ray. Bark held his head from the extreme pain, he looked up to see something extremely shocking. It was him! It was like he was looking at a mirror, the only different about him and that imposter is that the imposter was black and white.

"What is going on?" Bark asked himself, his copy had the same expression.

"I made a copy of you little polar bear. I thought it would be interesting to see you versus yourself. Ta ta!" Robotnik flew off and hummed a song. The fake Bark smirked, Bark scowled at his doppelganger.

"Well Bark, if you can defeat your doppelganger, you won't be knocked out of the tournament." Miles informed "If you lose, this guy might go crazy and attack from Robotnik's order. We're counting on you"

"Let's do this faker!" Bark said cracking his knuckles

"But I have your power" the copy smirked

"Let's see if you can control it" Bark responded

"Get ready... Go!" Miles called. Bark tried to punch his copy, but he avoided it. The copy grabbed Bark by his neck.

"How do you like this!" The copy banged on his rival's head and threw him to the ground. Bark quickly got up and punched his copy's nose. This enraged him "No way am I going to let you win!" the copy grabbed Bark by his foot and started spinning him around. The copy was spinning like a top. Then the copy did his next step, throwing his rival into the air. Bark was lifted into the air and then dropped into the hard metallic platform.

"You're a terrible fighter for an original it looks I win!" The copy scoffed. Miles was terrified, he couldn't believe the roughneck polar bear could not defeat and imposter. Bark thought of an idea.

_Maybe I can take an advantage of his arrogance_ Bark thought, he played dead. Miles gulped, he grabbed his small hammer and rang the bell.

"It looks like... the fake Bark wins.." Miles reluctantly announced

"Haha! In your face!" The copy laughed while pointing at the original. While he was busy laughing he grabbed his leg and stood up. He started swinging his clone around like a rag doll, every second, his clone met the hard floor. "Hey ow! What's ow! The big ow! Idea? Ow!". Miles regained hope and smiled.

"It looks like Bark is getting the upper hand now, that fake one's arrogance let himself get defeated" Miles announced. By now, the copy had bruises on his face, Bark tossed his copy in the air like his copy did earlier. The doppelganger was now done and out, in result of that, he vanished.

"No one can match my power!" Bark said holding his fist up. The audience cheered for him, the ones who threw rotten food at him.

"Splendid Bark, please go back to your bleacher" Bark did as instructed "Thank Solaris he won. For our next battle, I call Amy Rose to the stand!" the vixen announced. Amy came on the stage blowing kisses to her adoring audience. "And Bean the Dynamic Duck!" Bean hopped on stage and did a pose, being the young duck he is, he expected an applause.

"'ey! Where's all the cheering for hooray?" Bean asked

"Hooray" The audience said as they were robots

"Hmph, I guess that will do. Alright girl, let's see if you can beat my bombs" The green duck created a bomb in his gloved hand.

"Alright fighters, get set... Go!" the two-tailed fox yelled with excitement. Bean threw his bomb at Amy, who blocked it with her hammer.

"How dare you try to attack a girl!" Amy leaped in the air with her hammer up high. Bean leaped back with Amy barely missing him.

"Okay girl, try this on for size!" Bean threw four bombs at once at her. Amy dodged the first three, but the last one blew up in her face. She was covered in soot

"You ruined my pretty face! This is unforgivable" a red aura surrounded Amy, meaning she was MAD! Amy spawned a larger hammer and proceeded to attack, Bean leaped again. She cracked the metallic platform. Bean gulped, he did not want to get hit by that mallet. Not to mention Fang would get mad for losing to a girl like Amy. While Bean was lost in his thoughts, he whacked on the head with that mallet. Bean became dizzy and wobbled back and forth. If this were a cartoon, flickies would be flying around his head. Bean was also being ditzy while he was in this state. He grabbed Amy's head "Let me go!" the pink hedgehog cried

"Hey baby, we should have a kiss" Bean snapped out of it "Wait no, not a kiss" Bean started to repeatedly peck Amy's face.

"How dare you!" Amy drew out her piko piko hammer. Amy held it above her head, Bean leaped back. Unfortunately for him, Amy's not falling for the same trick again, she threw her hammer this time. The hammers were hard enough to knock out Bean in two hits. Bean dropped to the ground, Miles hit the bell near him.

"It looks like Amy Rose is the winner! Once again, our hero is victorious once again" Miles announced. Fang was enraged that one of his partners lost to a girl.

"That little twat! He lost to some girl who carries around some rubber hammer and probably plays with barbie dolls all day!" Fang shouted stomping his foot.

"Look, Bean is our weakest member, you still have me, and yourself. We're not totally lost yet." Bark replied

"Good point, we'll take those little girls and that blue hedgehog" Fang laughed while reloading his gun.

* * *

The Flying Carpet stage has a pretty catchy tune...

info for Mr. Duskzilla, when two people choose the same character, Robotnik appears and shoots a ray at your character, which makes a black and white copy of them.


	25. Amy the Fighters fin

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I was on a trip to San Francisco! It was really awesome, if anyone is interested I can tell you about the trip. For now I'll write

And I won't reply to any reviews 'cause I'm a bit tired from the trip, but I wanna keep uploading daily so it becomes a habit.

I also have a craving for buying Sonic plushies, one Tails plushie isn't enough. Also darn it, Rouge's plushie is gonna be HARD to get.

Oh yeah, San Francisco also seriously reminded me of City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2, maybe that's because City Escape IS San Francisco

* * *

The battles have continued to rage on, everyone was doing their best to keep themselves from getting knocked out of the tournament

"Stop being so bad!" Cream kicked Bark in the face. The polar bear fell face-flat on the floor

"Cream is the winner!"

"This'll put a stop to ya!" Fang pulled out his pop gun and fired a cork at Sonic, knocking him down

"A win for Fang the Sniper!"

"Look Sonic! I won with the power of love!" Amy said waving her hands in the air, standing next to a knocked out Cream. Sonic blushed in embarrassment

"Amy is the winner, it's all down to Amy and Fang now!" Miles announced. Fang hopped onto the stadium, he loaded up his gun. Amy pulled out her hammer ready for battle

"Ready... Set... Fight!" Miles shouted with excitement

Amy held her hammer high and attempted to whack Fang with that big mallet of hers. Fang was quick and shot Amy's foot with a cork. Amy squealed in pain, she had no idea how a cork from a bottle could hurt so much.

"Give up missy, there's no way you can stop me!" Fang taunted

"I won't give up!" Amy growled, Fang swung his tail at Amy causing her to trip. Fang thought that this was going to be easy, he'll win those eight chaos emeralds. Each time Amy attempted to pull her hammer out, Fang shot her in the arm. Eventually Fang managed to make the poor girl collapse.

"Heh, silly girl, ladies are not meant to be fighters. Just oversized cute dolls" Fang said putting his foot on Amy's head. Miles gasped

"It looks like Amy has lost the fight.." Miles said reluctantly. Amy opened her eyes and growled, she pulled out her hammer and began to smash Fang! "Woah! Amy is using the same strategy that Bark used" Fang was getting pummeled by Amy's piko piko hammer.

"I don't understand, how can a little girl beat a fine criminal like me?" Fang said weakly

"Because, I'm not like any ordinary girl" Amy replied

"A win for Amy Rose! She will win all eight chaos emeralds and will be honored to take down the Death Egg" Miles announced. The crowd cheered for Amy, who was blowing kisses at her audience. Back at Miles' workshop, Amy loaded the eight chaos emeralds into the Lunar Fox. The marvelous white and orange space ship took off with Amy in the cockpit. There she head straight for the Death Egg. Robotnik was watching and called in Metal Amy.

"Metal Amy!" The robot resembling the pink hedgehog jetted into the room "There's a visitor for you, stop her at all costs!" Metal Amy nodded and jetted off to the eye of the Death Egg. Amy Rose was there too. Amy gasped in shock to see her robotic copy alive and kicking again.

"So, your back eh? Well I don't have all day to deal with you!" Amy drew out her hammer and smacked into Metal Amy's face. Amy revealed the eight chaos emeralds in her possession and absorbed their energy. Amy's pink fur transformed into a flashing yellow waving in the air. Amy's piko piko also grew larger in strength, she smashed Metal Amy into bits. "Like I said before, I don't have all day to deal with you" Amy said to the remains of Metal Amy.

"Curse that pink hedgehog!" Robotnik said banging his fists down "I'll have to self-destruct the Death Egg" Dr. Robotnik pressed a button "And I'll stall the girl as well, killing her will be my pleasure" Dr. Robotnik grinned.

Super Amy noticed a screen with a countdown, starting from thirty

"The Death Egg will explode in thirty seconds" a computer voice said

"What is with Robotnik and blowing up his headquarters?" Amy mused, Robotnik appeared in a mech. He was seated in a robot that had claws and feet.

"My my, in a hurry are we?" Robotnik grinned, Super Amy pulled out her hammer and destroyed the mechanism.

"I don't have all day to deal with you too!" Amy said, she flew out the death Egg's exit leaving the lunar fox behind. Robotnik panicked and rushed to his escape pod. The eight emeralds were circling around Amy. The death star exploded, but Amy was close to the Death Egg, causing a pink chaos emerald to be caught in the explosion. Amy grunted under her breath, a chaos emerald was destroyed. Amy sighed, but shook the fact off, time to get back to Mobius, she wondered if Robotnik managed to escape.

"Ooh, I hate that hedgehog" Robotnik said flying off in his escape pod

* * *

Yeah, I was still resting from my trip while writing this, but tomorrow, we will start Super Sonic Racing! Yeah! We'll feel the sunshine,live in the city, go back in time, work it out, see the diamonds in the sky, and find our number one.

I also have two ideas for stories

1:We see the daily life of our blue-furred fox, named Dusk and see what happens in the life of a regular mobian.

2:A crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and a cartoon I like to watch, but I won't reveal that

Number one will likely happen, I owe a fair chance that the second one will happen too


	26. Amy R intro

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

**Cardcaptornicole**:Had to be deleted for breaking the rules, I was sad too, it was actually fun writing it even though I had so many questions to answer

**Tamara the Hybridian**:Many are interested in the show it will be crossovered with, let's just say a company named Filmation created this show

Today begins Amy R, I'm excited to do Amy Adventure too

* * *

It started out as another ordinary day on mobius. The sun was shining,the flickies were singing, and our two girls, Amy and Cream were strolling in the streets. Cream was shopping for her mother, she was carrying a bag of groceries along with Amy. The girls had a conversation about their lives.

"Amy, my mom bought me an egg" said Cream

"An egg? What kind of egg?" The pink hedgehog asked

"I don't know, my mommy says it's supposed to be a surprise, but it's white and yellow with blue polka dots" The rabbit described. The girls noticed a poster on the side of a fence, Amy decided to read it.

"Come participate in our grand prix, here you can race with your competitors and see who is the fastest. The grand prize are the seven chaos emeralds" Amy read out loud, she flipped the poster to see a sign-up sheet. The hedgehog scowled at the paper "That awful Robotnik is participating in the race"

"Oh no, we better not let him win all the chaos emeralds"

"Your right, let's sign up" Amy noticed a pen taped to the fence and used it to right her name down. Cream also got the pen and wrote her name down.

"Let's go take our groceries to our house, mommy's waiting" Cream reminded. Amy nodded an continued.

The next day, everyone participating in the grand prix, Amy and Cream arrived at a tropical paradise. There was Big the Cat, Amy was surprise to see him participating. Big looked behind him to see the girls.

"Oh, hi there Amy and Cream, are you in the race too?" the plump cat asked

"Of course, Mr. Big" Cream said with a smile. Amy looked to her right to see...

"Sonic!" Amy came running to her 'boyfriend' and hugged him

"Gah! Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic was struggling to get out of Amy's grip while the hedgehog girl was trying to kiss the cobalt hedgehog "No no the kiss, not the kiss!"

"Having fun here are we?" a pod hovered down to see none other than the fat man himself

"Dr. Robotnik!" Amy dropped Sonic onto the sand and reached for her hammer

"Not so fast my pretty!" a laser blaster emerged from the pod and shot at Amy's hand, causing her to drop her hammer.

"What's your problem?" Amy yelled

"What's your problem, trying to attack an old man like me, isn't that right fellas?" Robotnik looked behind him to see a row of gleaming eyes, they all nodded.

"Who are those guys?" Cream asked

"You can't see my friends yet, they're surprises"

"Well, even with your little surprises we'll still win the race!" Amy replied

"We'll see about that pink brat"

* * *

I always start with the plot before going into any action, next time we'll see some racing.

Who can guess what's in that egg?


	27. Amy R part 1

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. Songs in the Amy R period are property of Richard Jacques and Teresa Jones Davis**

**Guest**:I could tell in your first review, your Sparkie

Now It's time for racing and music time, the Amy R period is sort of going to be a songfic

Although the egg wouldn't actually be put in the game if it existed, I thought I forshadowed something for Amy Adventure

* * *

After the bickering has all settled down, Amy,Cream,Big,Sonic, and Robotnik all gathered at the starting point. They were in a place called Resort Island, or as the sign said, it seemed like a tropical paradise fun to race around. A traffic light was hung on the checkered flag pinned down by two poles. The traffic went from red, to yellow, to green.

"Eat my dust Robuttnik" Sonic smirked. Now it was time to run, Big wasn't running too fast, but tried as hard as he could, Cream was flapping her ears instead of running with her own two feet, Amy and Sonic were running at the same pace. Robotnik, sitting in his mobile was going quickly.

_Can you see?_

The sun was glaring in Amy's sight

_The sun is shinin' on me._

The powerful sun that that the resort had was beating down on the racers

_It makes me feel so free,_

_so alive!_

Somehow, the sun making them all pumped up for a race, they felt so alive and sprinted. Even the fat cat was running at a tolerable speed

_It makes me want to survive!_

_And the sky,_

_it makes me feel so high,_

_The bad times pass me by_

Amy noticed Robotnik by her, she whacked the plump genius with her hammer spinning him into the water

_'cause today_

_is gonna be a brighter day!_

Amy smirked, this was going to be easy

_Can you feel the sunshine?_

_Does it brighten up your day?_

As the sunshine beat down on Amy, it made her feel very happy, she loved it.

_Don't you feel that sometimes_

_You just need to run away?_

Of course, with the strength the sunshine was giving, everyone felt the need to run up to Amy. Sonic was running by her giving her a smirk, causing the pink hedgehog to swoon.

_Reach out for the sunshine_

_Forget about the rain_

_Just think about the good times_

_And they will come back again_

Sonic looked behind him to see a lovestruck Am trying to kiss him, Cream couldn't help but let out a giggle.

_Feel the sunshine..._

Sonic sighed and decided to continue on with the sunshine beating down on him

_Without you,_

_there's nothing for me to do_

Since Sonic was the fastest thing in the race, it was going to be an easy win for sure, but with Amy being all over for him, he has some competition.

_Can you feel the sunshine, too?_

_It's comin' through;_

_it makes me feel brand new_

Little did everyone now, a different competitor was beginning to make a move

_When you're here,_

_I wish you were always near_

_'cause everything's so clear_

Amy still chased after Sonic in an attempt to kiss him

_And today_

_is gonna be a brighter day_

A pink blur flew from the sky, and it rammed into Sonic, but it wasn't Amy. It was Metal Amy once again!

"You! You hit my Sonic!" Amy pulled out her hammer while letting out a tear to see Sonic in pain. Metal Amy looked behind 'herself' and made a look as if she said "Deal with it, now eat my dust"

_Can you feel the sunshine?_

_Does it brighten up your day?_

Since it was a bright morning, it blurred Metal Amy's sensors, it was hard to navigate, 'she' searched 'her' databanks for a map of Resort Island.

_Don't you feel that sometimes_

_You just need to run away?_

Amy was catching up to Metal Amy, her piko piko hammer close by, she would hit that hunk of junk if it got close, her feet were sprinting along the sand

_Reach out for the sunshine_

_Forget about the rain_

Amy gave a smack to Metal Amy, it didn't seem to care since 'her' objective was to win the race. Amy went around the boulders getting in her way while Metal Amy flew upwards.

_Just think about the good times_

_And they will come back again_

Amy wished that her Sonic would be able to get up and run again, she still had hatred for that thing when they first met, they were passing by a lake in the tropical paradise, Amy hit Metal Amy into the water, short-circuiting 'her' and blowing it up

_When the sun goes down_

_I feel like I am waiting_

_For another day_

_When the clouds go away_

Amy just kept running through the sand and palm trees as no one seemed to catch up

_Can you feel it?_

_Ooh-hoo..._

_Can you feel it?_

_Oh..._

Sonic suddenly passed by Amy, Amy smiled and gave her Sonic a hug.

"Gah! This is no time for hugs Amy." Sonic had to run with Amy holding onto him, it was really irritating him

_Can you feel it?_

_Oh..._

_Can you feel it?_

"Sonic, can you feel the sunshine today? It's so lovely" Amy smiled

"I guess it is" Sonic replied

_Can you feel the sunshine?_

_Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day...)_

_Don't you feel that sometimes_

_We just need to run away?_

_Reach out for the sunshine_

_Forget about the rain_

_Just think about the good times_

_And they will come back again_

The finish lime came in sight, Amy decided to let go of Sonic, dropping him in the the process, the pink girl crossed the finish line winning the race. By the time the last racer crossed the line, the results were shown.

First:Amy

Second:Sonic

Third:Cream

Fourth:Robotnik

Fifth:Big

Disqualified:Metal Amy

Being victorious, Amy won a blue chaos emerald. The sunshine was still bright

And it was brightening up her day.

* * *

This song is cursed my foot

I played Sonic R in Sonic Gems Collection, I got the chaos emeralds, unlocked every character and beat Robotnik in Radiant Emerald with Super Sonic. Although it was really hard to control your character sometimes and the game had bad handling, I enjoyed racing to the awesome soundtrack. It's got one of the best soundtracks in Sonic history if I do say so myself.

Now, because of me recently playing "Super Paper Mario" now I want to make "Super Paper Sonic" I've got enough unfinished stories, I can't just start another.


	28. Amy R part 2

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. Songs in the Amy R period are property of Richard Jacques and Teresa Jones Davis**

**Guest**:I just know you very well ;) and don't worry, Tails Doll can't hurt me

**Tamara the Hybridian:**No, it's not over

**Karanma Maeryl:**Did ya google it?

**duskzilla:**Hmm... Well I can't imagine Nazo's character to be in the role of Tikal or Chip, maybe Shadow. You know, just to satisfy you, I may do Nazo Unleashed.

Now we'll have a radical time

* * *

It has been a few hours since the race at Resort Island, it was sunset, and it will be nightfall in a few minutes. All the racers had gathered at a city named Radical City, it is said anyone who lives here or comes here will have a radical time. Amy,Cream,Big,Robotnik, and Sonic were all at the starting line. They saw the traffic light beeping.

Red...

Yellow...

Green...

Go!

At that note, everyone sprinted off, Cream had a fast start, Amy was busy swooning with Sonic who was uneasy. Big tried to go as fast as he could, Robotnik was boosting ahead in his mobile. So far, Cream was winning

_Living in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

Robotnik was firing missiles at the rabbit girl, Cream shrieked and tried to fly out of range. The missiles hit the border of the road

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

Cream was happy she was winning so far, she wanted to keep it like that, Sonic and Amy were struggling in a puddle. It looked like Sonic didn't like water, and Amy was tackling him in attempt to smooch him.

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

Cream flapped her ears as fast as she could, she landed on a building, she decided to take a shortcut. She flew through the streets of Radical City.

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

_Living in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

Another row of missiles were fired at Cream, being quick, Cream avoided each an everyone of them, as they hit the borders of the road and some windows of the buildings.

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

Cream thought to herself "Musn't give up hope, I can't let Mr. Robotnik stop me" she kept on flapping her long ears

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

As free as a flicky Cream flew through the city up and down the buildings

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

_So many different things to see_

Cream noticed the different billboards and stores

_There's no time_

Of course, she was in a race, there wasn't any time to gawk

_So many different things to do_

_But there's no time_

There were many opportunities to do other things in the city,but there was no time.

_So many people all around_

Cream looked at the mobians were walking and talking in the sidewalk, they seemed oblivious a race was going on

_So many feelings to be found_

Cream looked at the giggling girls carrying shopping bags, men who were working nonchalantly and those who couldn't afford a home. Cream felt pity for them

_Living in a city where no one lets you down_

Of course, this rabbit wasn't going to let herself down

_Living in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

Cream looked behind her to see an ominous creature behind her

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

a rag doll that looked like the rabbit herself was trying to catch up to her

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

The rag doll was floating after her which cringed the young girl, it's lifeless eyes stared at her

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

Cream saw the antenna placed on the doll, a metal rod stuck out of it's head with a red crystal on it.

_Living in the city, in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

The rag doll replica fired lasers from it's crystal trying to eliminate it's target.

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

Cream tried not to let the doll discourage her, no matter how scary or dangerous it was, it wasn't going to stop her.

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

Cream tried to shake it off by flying in many directions, but it's sensors kept locking on the rabbit.

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

Cream noticed a stop sign in her way, she flew over it, before the doll's sensors could react, it crashed into the sign.

_So many things that we've been through_

_Can you feel it?_

Cream felt smart for her idea of making the doll crash into the stop sign

_So many things for us to do_

_But can you feel it?_

_So many faces all around_

_So many places to be found_

Cream saw all the faces staring at her as she flew through the streets. Some were cheering for the rabbit girl

_Living in a city where nothing gets you down_

_Oh..._

_Living in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

Cream avoided the stop sign in her way, and the cones standing in her way

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

Cream could hardly believe she was going to cross the finish line in a few minutes

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

Cream flew freely through the streets of Radical City

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

_Living in the city_

_You know you have to survive_

Cream looked behind her to see the Cream Doll again. It wasn't done yet, it began to fire lasers at Cream, who swiftly avoided them. The surfaces the lasers hit had soot left on them

_Living in the city_

_You've got to keep the dream alive_

Cream had come this far, she wasn't letting her ragdoll doppleganger take her place as first

_Living in the city_

_Where everything is free_

Cream tried to shake it off, she tried to make it crash into something again

_Living in the city_

_Can't you see?_

_In the sky at night_

Cream looked up at the sky to see the sun has set

_The stars are shinin' bright_

The stars looked so beautiful to the young rabbit

_You can see the city lights _

The city lights snapped on, blinding Cream. She forgot that the Cream Doll was still chasing her. She remembered it was made by Robotnik in order to win the race.

_'cause I'm here to make it right_

Cream saw the finish line dead ahead. She flapped her ears faster and crossed the finish line in first place. Cream Doll, who had failed it's mission, shut down in failure and sat on the road seemingly waiting to be ran over by a car. The other racers passed and the results were shown.

First:Cream

Second:Dr. Robotnik

Third:Big

Fourth:Amy

Fifth:Sonic

The two hedgehog have been fooling around in that puddles in the city.

"Amy! Amy! Did you see me win? Are you your proud of me?" Cream said full of energy, she wanted to share her achievement with her big sister figure.

"Yes I did Cream, you were great" Amy smiled

* * *

The cute rabbit girl has won the race, now there's something I want to discuss

"if u pla sonic r and pick the tails doll and go to tag mod and tag supersonic the tails doll will come out and eat ur sol oh and if u pla can u fell the sunshine backwrds the tails doll will eat ur soul and also if u beat sonic r 100 percent"

Seriously who would believe that TRASH? The Tails Doll cannot be real, he's just a video game character, if he has killed people why haven't we seen proper proof? Why haven't we been able to trigger it, and even if we do make videos that show it's fake, they make up some stupid excuse why it didn't work. I think the Tails Doll would be an interesting character and should reappear for another game. Besides, Sonic Channel at one point, said he is only a mere stuffed animal aside from the antenna, which is probably his engine. You can't tell me he's going to kill you that's like saying a fluffy teddy bear can kill you. If it was true then SEGA would be sued and the Sonic franchise would be over years ago, and there would be mysterious death reports on the news. One more thing, we don't see other Sonic villains trying to escape the game, and don't say they never got the power of the chaos emeralds. Dr. Eggman had all seven of them in Sonic Adventure 2, Mephiles had possession of all seven of them in the climax of Sonic 06. Metal Sonic,Metal Knuckles, and Eggrobo can tag Super Sonic too, why don't they try to escape?

The Tails Doll curse is just made up by fanboys who have no lives

Tails Doll:And because of them, my career as a Sonic character is over


	29. Amy R part 3

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. Songs in the Amy R period are property of Richard Jacques and Teresa Jones Davis**

**Karanma Maeryl:**I did listen to it :)

Okay, now for the fat- er I mean the fisher cat to win

* * *

In the morning, all the racers were gathered up in a place named Regal Ruin,a place where many tablets and statues of the cat tribe were left. Amy,Cream,Big,Robotnik, and Sonic are all gathered up at the starting line. The traffic light was starting the race.

Green...

Yellow...

Red...

Go!

Big had a fast start, he trampled over all the other racers leaving them all groaning

_Sometimes I ask myself_

_What am I doin' here?_

As the plump cat ran as fast as he could, he wondered why he participated in a racing competition, if he clearly was the slowest

_I think of all the reasons_

_But it's still not clear_

Maybe because he participated for fun or the chaos emeralds? Or maybe he wanted to impress Froggy? The slow thinker noticed a block in front of him.

"Uh-oh I'm gonna hit it!" Out of shock, the big cat smashed the block with his brute force and found a shortcut "Oh goody!"

_I look at places to go_

_There's nothin' near_

Big looked around, he couldn't find any other paths

_So take me away from this_

_'cause this place I'll hardly miss_

The fisher cat wished he was back on Angel Island fishing with his friend Froggy while relaxing by the master emerald

_So take me back in time_

_To another world_

_When you can be mine_

Big remembered of his memories of fishing with Froggy in his early days

_We don't have to worry_

_When you're by my side_

_There's nothin' I don't know_

The purple cat noticed a statue in his way and avoided it

_There's nothin' to decide_

_Apart from where we want to go_

The cat noticed Amy Rose trying to pass him. Big decided to do something, he pulled out his fishing rod and used it as a wire to trip the hedgehog.

_What am I doin' now_

_By comin' back for more?_

The hedgehog girl tripped into the sand pools of Regal Ruin, she sat there and sighed

_Is it me_

_Or have I been here before?_

Big felt an odd feeling of nostalgia

_I want to go somewhere_

_That we can explore_

_Just take me away from here_

_To somewhere that's nowhere near_

Big noticed two paths, one easily noticeable, and the other, well hidden due to the walls being close to each other. The slow cat stopped to think about which path to take.

"Hmmmmm" While the purple feline was busy thinking, the other racers have passed by him, leaving him in last place "Oh I know!" the cat noticed they all took the easily noticeable path. He took the hidden path, he started to catch up.

_So take me back in time_

_To another world_

Big looked above him hearing the sound of an engine, there was a robot looking like the feline himself. Like Metal Amy, it was a robotic doppelganger, but this time, it is copying Big.

_When you can be mine_

The robotic doppelganger was floating behind the purple cat, who looked worried. It's green LED eyes bore into the feline

_We don't have to worry_

"Get out of my way!" Big demanded, the robot seemed to do the opposite an jet forward surprising the slow thinker

_When you're by my side_

The metallic clone slowed down a bit to being beside the cat

_There's nothin' I don't know_

This robot who will be referred to Metal Big, took notice of it's organic self, it's claw retracted and pulled out a machine gun.

_There's nothin' to decide_

Thinking quick for a slow thinker, Big latched his fishing rod hook onto his robotic rival

_Apart from where we want to go_

Being a strong cat, Big pulled the bucket of bolts, as Amy and Sonic like to call them, into his dust, crashing into a statue of cat. By the robot's impact, the statue fell over

_Take me there_

Trying to boost ahead of Big, Big used his fishing rod to catch his big metal enemy, he threw him into the air

_Take me anywhere_

_You want to go_

Unable to react, Metal Big crashed into the ground, causing an explosion.

_To a place that we both know_

Dodging the stones getting in Big's way, the finish line was dead ahead

_So take me..._

_So take me..._

_So take me..._

Big picked up the pace , he noticed his flabbergasted rivals trying to catch up. They all must have taken the long cut while Big took a shortcut

_So take me back in time_

_To another world_

_When you can be mine_

Big crossed the finish line, first place was his!

_We don't have to worry_

_When you're by my side_

The other racers all struggled for second place, Sonic and Robotnik were shocked to see the fat cat winning

_There's nothin' I don't know_

_There's nothin' to decide_

_Apart from where we want to go_

"Woo-hoo!" Big cheered. The results were shortly displayed.

First:Big

Second:Sonic

Third:Cream

Fourth:Amy

Fifth:Robotnik

* * *

Big can be quite cool if you think about it, he will do anything for Froggy and will protect his friends at any cost, and if ya get him mad well you're in a world of hurt. A thing I admire about him, he can almost never be depressed despite the situation, he really knows how to be relaxed!

I know Eggrobo appeared in Regal Ruin instead, but it makes so much more sense if Metal Big would appear. I was really shocked to see Eggrobo when I got all the sonic tokens.


	30. Amy R part 4

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. Songs in the Amy R period are property of Richard Jacques and Teresa Jones Davis**

I'm sorry for my long absence I've been uh... busy yeah busy... Okay I admit it, I just wasn't motivated, but here I am!

Great, two parts after, I'm already not so excited about doing Paper Sonic anymore.. makes me wish I never done it.

**BinaryHedgehog**:I said she was gonna be in the story, I never said she was going to be in Amy the Fighters.

**Potion Kiss:**He does run into some difficulties sometime. I am thirteen years old

**Echo the** **Fox**:I can't say I will for Bean, maybe in Amy Heroes or Adventure it will be changed.

**Sparkie:**Look at the list and see. Since it's a game released in 2009 and the next game I will write will be in 1999... You might be waiting a while...

* * *

After the race in the ruins, everyone was now gathered at a factory named Reactive Factory. Amy,Cream,Big,Sonic, and Robotnik were once again at the starting line. They all looked at the traffic light.

Red...

Yellow...

Green...

Go!

Sonic started off with a burst of speed running through the metal tiled floor

_We all need_

_To work together_

Sonic stuck his tongue out taunting those who were behind him. Robotnik was not pleased

_To build a better life_

_To make true what we feel_

Sonic was feeling content he was winning so far

_We have to make it real_

He was sure that he would win first place

_We all need_

_To remember_

_That nothing in the world comes for free_

Amy was trailing behind Sonic, she just wished Sonic would go on a date with her already.

_We have to make it_

_What we want_

Amy decided to impress Sonic by going in first place, she started picking up the pace

_It's you and me and everybody_

The others were also behind the duo, the blue hedgehog sighed at their persistence

_Work it out, work it out_

_Think about it_

Sonic tried to think of a way to shake them off, just as he thought, a row of traffic cones appeared, Sonic jumped over them while Amy stopped to get around. The others couldn't stop in time and crashed into Amy.

_Work it out, work it out_

_Talk about it_

"They'll never be able to catch up to me now" Sonic mused out of arrogance

_Work it out, work it out_

_Make it happen_

Sonic turned as a sign to go left appeared

_Let's work it out, work it out_

_We've got to make it real_

first place was in the bag for the blue hedgehog

_We've got to make it real_

_We've got to make it real_

_We've got to make it real._

_We all know_

_That life is harder,_

_It's getting harder day by day_

Sonic thought about how Robotnik is always trying to conquer the world even as he thinks. It's getting harder to deal with him day by day

_We can show_

_That we are trying_

He felt confident that Amy and her friends will be able to stop his evil plans

_We're makin' sure that everyone can say_

_You're the one I can depend on_

"Amy, we can sure depend on ya" Sonic mused as he turned, he was at the shoreline of the factory

_No one else can do it right_

_I'm someone_

_You can rely on_

Of course, Sonic was not going to be dependent forever, he's making sure one can rely on him too.

_Cause we're not givin' up without a fight_

Speaking of Robotnik, there he was on the rooftops of Reactive Factory. His gleaming yellow eyes gleamed down on the hedgehog while he used his jetpack to fly down. Wait what?

_Work it out, work it out_

_Think about it_

This was not Robotnik, it's a robot designed to look like the fat man. "Crud" Sonic grunted

_Work it out, work it out_

_Talk about it_

"Hey bolt brain!" Sonic called, the robot took notice and aimed it's blaster. "Catch me if ya can!"

_Work it out, work it out_

_Make it happen_

The robot fired lasers from it's blasters, Sonic, using his swift skills, avoided them all.

_Let's work it out, work it out_

_We've got to make it real_

The robot boosted forward attempting to catch up, the blue hedgehog smirked and hopped on it's jetpack.

_We've got to make it real_

The robot was confused not being able to capture Sonic's movements.

_We've got to make it real_

A head appeared in the robot's sensors, his data banks told him it was the one he is racing with.

_We've got to make it real_

Sonic stuck his tongue again like he did to the other racers. He hopped forward leaving the robot to eat his dust.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah_

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said before picking up the pace

_Oh hoh, oh hoh_

_Work it out, work it out_

_Think about it_

The mechanism was enraged, it fired it's blaster rapidly but missed at every point. A wall came up, Sonic avoided it, but the robot didn't meet his destiny.

_Work it out, work it out_

_Talk about it_

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry" Sonic commented, the finish line was in sight.

_Work it out, work it out_

_Make it happen_

Sonic dashed through the checkered flag winning the race

_Let's work it out, work it out_

_We've got to make it real_

Sonic was finally the winner. It didn't take long for the others to cross the finish line. The results were shown.

First:Sonic

Second:Amy

Third:Cream

Fourth:Big

Fifth:Robotnik

Disqualified:Eggrobo

* * *

Hmm.. If Sonic is male and the singer for the Sonic R is female, does that mean Amy R songs will have a male singer?

...Nah, though it would be interesting to see a male singing "Can You Feel the Sunshine" *giggles*


	31. Amy R finale

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. Songs in the Amy R period are property of Richard Jacques and Teresa Jones Davis**

**duskzilla:**'course I know, I've played Sonic Generations

* * *

Amy was at the next destination, they were racing at a road in space. They got there by a teleporter made for the race tournament which beamed them here. This place was called Radiant Emerald. Amy couldn't find anybody else, just then, Robotnik appeared in his mobile.

"Hello my little girl, where are all your friends?" Robotnik greeted

"I'd like to ask you that!" Amy replied, Robotnik grinned

"Well, if you are interested, I got them busy at Reactive Factory" Robotnik replied. Amy gasped "I hope these will all do as replacement racers" as if on cue, Metal Amy,Cream Doll, and Metal Big appeared. They were all repaired. "We've all got a race to win!" Amy scowled at the vile genius. The traffic light began to turn on.

Red...

Yellow...

Green...

Go!

As Amy started, she knocked the Cream Doll out of the way with her hammer.

_Another day is like a new beginning_

Another race was like a new beginning for the hedgehog

_And so today I know that it's a new start_

_I know the bad times are disappearing_

Amy was disappointed, the past few weeks had no signs of Robotnik. The bad times were going away. She wanted to spend time with her little sister figure, Cream, and her boyfriend, Sonic.

_Cause now I know that we'll never be apart_

No matter how far they were from each other, they will never be apart.

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

Those two always made Amy feel like she was on top of the world. She was going to win the race to avenge her friends for what Robotnik done. Amy was catching up to Metal Big.

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

Amy looked up in the sky, the stars were so beautiful in space. She was lucky that mobians had the ability to survive in space. She wondered why Robotnik is still living. Maybe he had an air necklace or something.

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

Amy was not going to say goodbye to this race, she knocked Metal Big out of her way with her hammer.

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

Amy was feeling better now that she was ahead, Metal Big was persistent to catch up

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

Amy smacked the robot upside with her hammer causing him to be flung upwards

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

"Bye!" Amy taunted as Meta Big was trailing off to who knows where

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_Another road that we must travel_

Amy jumped on a ledge, the track was now branched. The pink hedgehog took the left path

_Another night for you to show me the way_

Amy looked up at the stars, she could spot Polaris, the north star

_And so today, I give up dreaming_

_Cause now I know, that I need you everyday_

Amy boosted ahead, Metal Amy was in sight

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

Metal Amy looked behind itself, it targeted the pink hedgehog in it's sensors.

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

The evil robot decided to attack, it's hand morphed into a hammer

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

Amy was not going to let his robot say bye bye to her. She retaliated with her own hammer by hitting it's eyes. Metal Amy's sensors were damaged.

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

The robotic doppelganger exploded leaving mechanical parts on the diamond floor.

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

Amy was beginning to catch up, Metal Amy & Big were destroyed and the Cream Doll wasn't exactly the most fastest thing. She had Robotnik left

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_

Speaking of the evil genius, there he was ahead of her.

_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

Amy tossed a hammer at the engine of Robotnik's pod.

_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

"Oh no!" the aircraft went out of control and exploded, the fat man landed face flat on the ground. The pink hedgehog ran over him, literally

_Where do all the rainbows go?_

Amy looked down at the rainbow colored road she was running on. She admired it's beauty

_To somewhere I don't know_

The pink hedgehog saw the finish line in sight, she was going to make it!

_Wherever it is, I want to go_

The pink hedgehog made it through the finish line! Amy had won! The results were shortly displayed

First:Amy

Second:Cream Doll

Disqualified:Metal Amy,Metal Big, Robotnik

Amy was rewarded with the seven chaos emeralds. Now there was something she wanted to do right away. Amy went through the teleporter back to mobius and went to Reactive Factory, there were here friends,Cream, Big, and Sonic. They were all sleeping at the shoreline. After a big bang from Amy hitting the ground with her hammer, the trio awoke. Now they could all continue with their lives without worry now that they have stopped Robotnik and had the chaos emeralds. The pink girl now wanted to spend some time with her friends.

_When the day is done_

_When the race is won_

_My life has only just begun_

_When you're next to me_

_So much more I can see_

_There's nowhere that I'd rather be_

_When I'm away from you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Do you think the same things too?_

_When the time has come_

_I don't want you to run_

_You know that you're the only one_

_All I need is you_

_For always and forever_

_All you need is me_

_Remember when I say_

_All we need is love_

_For us to be together_

_'Cause you're my number one_

_At the end of each day or whenever you're away_

_There's always things I wanna say_

_But wherever you go you will always know_

_That I've got so much more to show_

_It was such a surprise when I looked into your eyes_

_It's only then I realized_

_You're the one for me_

_No one else I wanna see_

_There's no place I would rather be_

_All I need is you_

_For always and forever_

_All you need is me_

_Remember when I say_

_All we need is love_

_For us to be together_

_'Cause you're my number one!_

A few weeks later, the egg that Cream had was starting to move.

"Amy! Amy! Look!" Cream said excited pointing to the egg. When the egg cracked open, a blue animal with a yellow antennae appeared.

"Chao!"

* * *

I'm finally finished the classic era! I've been so excited to do the modern era of the Amy series! Tomorrow I will do Amy Adventure and everything will be better from here on! I'm so happy to start this I could explode :D!

Dusk:Everyone! Duck for cover!

Boom!


	32. Amy's story 1

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**To duskzilla:**Just wait and see, and oh my goodness!

**To Karanma Maeryl:**Yay! Explosions!

**To Numbuh 006: **Heh, we all can't help but make bad puns

**To Cardcaptornicole**:'Course I am

**To Rahmiyah**:Don't worry, I try to update daily, keyword being TRY

**To Sparkie:**Good for you, Espio is as cool as Shadow, but nobody notices because their too busy fangirling over Shadow. Espio is actually more violent than Shadow (He death-threated Eggman in Heroes, and Japanese Sonic X had an image of him with blood in the background)

**To Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox: **I'll do something similar

Yes! Finally today's the day we start the modern games! The ones with cutscenes! It's going to be so much fun!

Oh, before I forget, I'm not doing all the stories at once, I'm going to do them back to back to back. I'm saying I'm doing each story one at a time, first I'll do Amy's story, then I'll do Cream's story and so on. I'm not doing it for all games with multiple stories, I won't be doing it in Amy Adventure 2 (I revealed something!).

Amy's story part 1!

* * *

_Two years later_

It was another regular night in Station Square, the people were strolling through the streets, the city lights were on, a helicopter was flying through the sky and a glowing ball of light followed it. Wait what? Anyways, our famous heroine happened to be strolling along the streets of the city carrying a bag of groceries. It was Amy Rose, she had grown older now and had a new outfit. She no longer had spiked quills, her quills now were hanging down like an echidna's dreadlocks, she was wearing a red sun dress with a white lining. She wore red boots instead of sneakers with a white stripe running down it. Amy still kept her headband though, this girl had matured a lot since she was ten, now she is twelve. Amy stopped and sighed.

"Gee I'm bored! Everything is the same old thing. Same place different day. I miss the good old days" she sighed, Amy began to reminisce the old times "Chasing bad guys" Amy said as she remembered chasing Metal Amy in the racing tournament "And blowing them away!" she also remembered the baddies she blew with her hammer. "But now there's nothing left to do, well except shop 'till I drop, there was always something fun to do!" As if a powerful being decided to grant her wish of being out of boredom, a row of polic cars zipped past her causing her to drop her groceries.

"What's going on?" she mused. Amy decided to follow the police and see what was going on. At the scene of the crime, there was a blue creature, it had long arms, it's legs looked flexible, it had blaring green eyes with no pupils, and since it was seemingly made of water, once could see it's brain. It was a shocking sight!

"Ready men? Fire!" The commander shouted, the police started to fire bullets at the bizarre creature, but the bullets had no effect. "No! Our weapons are useless! Retreat!" The police retreated to their cars. Amy had just seen the sight, she wanted to give that creature a piece of her mind. Using her hammer, Amy smacked the ground to give herself a bounce to go over the police cars.

"I'll take care of you!" Amy said holding her hammer tightly. Before the creature could do anything, Amy whacked it with her hammer causing it to melt into a puddle, the puddle started to crawl away, it shortly reformed into a beast again only to be hit again. Amy chased the retreating creature, she was about to hit it, but it jumped onto a city light. Using it's long arms, it extended them to attempt to hit Amy, who blocked the blows with her hammer. Amy hit the city light with her hammer causing it to tip over and gave the creature a devastating blow, it was a puddle and started to crawl into a manhole lid.

"Hey! get back here!" Amy demanded, but it was useless. Standing on the roof of a building was Dr. Robotnik no longer wearing his yellow cape, now he had a red military jacket.

"You know nothing fool! That's Chaos, god of destruction!" the bloated genius said unheard by the pink hedgehog. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_The next day_

Amy was at the pool at Station Square, she was lounging at the chairs, the hedgehog girl would have gone with something more suitable for a pool, but she decided to come with her regular dress. As Amy was lounging, she saw Robotnik in his mobile, it's extendable claw was grabbing something. He was flying over the beach near the pool

"Let us go Mister Robotnik!"

"Chao chao!"

There was Cream and her pet that hatched out of the egg. Robotnik kidnapped them for some reason, angered by this, Amy threw her hammer at Robotnik. She hit the mobile that went out of control and landed somewhere in the beach, Robotnik managed to escape with jetpack. Now Cream and her pet where probably somewhere in the beach.

"I got to go rescue them!" Amy mused as she charged into the beach known as Emerald Coast. Amy sprinted through the beach getting past trying to get in her way, many bridges were placed in the coast. Amy ran through the sand and onto the bridges leading further into the coast. One bridge included a large orca attempting to chase her. "Why now?" Amy groaned, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to get away from it. The hedgehog girl ran through more of what the coast had to over, like the lush grass on the rocks. It didn't take too long to finally reach her friend. She carried her unconscious friend and pet back to Station Square. It didn't take long for them to regain conscious.

"Thank you for saving us Amy!" Cream said

"I'm just happy you two are okay. Why did Robotnik capture you guys anyway?" Amy asked

"Well.." Cream revealed a purple chaos emerald she had

"Woah! No wonder now!"

"Yeah, me and Cheese found it near our house." Cream informed

"Chao!" Cheese chirped, Amy noticed Cheese was wearing a red bowtie, Cream must have put it on him to tell if it was Cheese and not another animal.

"I know that there may be some chaos emeralds in the Mystic Ruins, let's go Amy! The fastest way is by train!" Cream said before heading to the train station.


	33. Amy's story 2

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**To duskzilla:**Hehe.. and what's the difference between original and DX? DX only had shinier graphics,mission mode,game gear games, Cream cameos, and Metal Sonic

**To Karanma Maeryl:**Was internet being mean again?

**To Cardcaptornicole**:I don't know

**To Sparkie: **D: No! No! Don't cry!

**To Sonicfangamer2: **I'm more comfortable with third person, but the characters do muse a lot. You'll have to wait till Amy Adventure 2 to see who it is ;), and yes I do plan to do Amy OVA someday, maybe some other things when not much Sonic series don't have a lot for me to write about and I'm done with the latest game.

**To Peace Love and the Color Pink**:I don't mind the streams of revies, it's fine :), oh and I see you don't like Big... I'm ready for this story to get de-followed...

**To Tamara the Hybridian:**Too bad buddy :)

Got ya didn't I? No fishing will be involved, since Big's replacement isn't exactly a fisher. Me personally didn't find the fishing levels that much torture, for me it was just difficult to get Froggy to get that bait.

I finally got Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door in the mail :D It's awesome! There's so much I wanna talk about, but I don't wanna go on a tangent. Let's continue shall we?

* * *

The two girls and chao have arrived at the Mystic Ruins, it was a beautiful place to see, with it's mountains not too far and the lush grass. Amy and Cream were about to search for the chaos emeralds but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ha ha ha ha, if it isn't Amy!" in sight appeared Robotnik in his mobile hovering above the circular area.

"Ugh! A giant talking egg!" Amy joked sounding disgusted

"Silence you brat! I am Dr. Robotnik!" Robotnik said as he banged on his desk in anger "The greatest scientific genius in the world!" he gloated

"Whatever you say Eggman" Amy added giving Robotnik a nickname

"Enough! I got big plans and I'm going to put them to work!" the bloated man said

"You're always being so bad, what are you doing now?" Cream asked sounding afraid

"Chao.." Cheese chirped

"I want all of the chaos emeralds! You better not interfere or else!"

"Or else what you big ugly man?"

"Or else I'll take them from you by force! The hard way!" Robotnik pressed a switch, drills emerged from each side of his mobile, Robotnik was attempting to attack Amy in this form. First Robotnik fired a horde of missiles which Amy dodged. Cream hid in a safe area watching the fight. Robotnik charged at Amy with the drills attempting to stab her, but the energetic hedgehog avoided it. This gave Amy a chance to whack him with her hammer, which she did.

"You brat!" Robotnik fired more missiles, Amy dodged the missiles, one was heading her way quickly, Amy stood on one foot holding her hammer out, and twirled around hitting the missiles causing it to be flung back at Robotnik. The bloated man charged at her again, but only earned a smack from her hammer. The machine was down and out, it could no longer attack, Cream felt that it was safe to come out, she walked towards Amy.

"You did great Amy!" Cream complimented

"Yeah I did" Amy smiled. Robotnik noticed Cream holding her chaos emerald, he had one more trick.

"Aha!" A claw came out and snatched the chaos emerald.

"Oh no!" The two girls said at once.

"Chao!" Cheese shrieked

"Come on Chaos, time to eat!" Robotnik called

"Chaos?" Amy inquired. Her question was about to be answered when a puddle appeared, the same monster she fought was standing right there. It emerged from the puddle. "Oh no! It's that thing again!". Robotnik tossed the chaos emerald at the monster known as Chaos, it absorbed it gaining a larger arm with bones visible in it. The chaos emerald was seen in it's arm.

"Ooh yes! It's just as the stone tablets predicted! His strength increases every time I feed him a chaos emerald! With all seven emeralds in him, he'll be invincible and work for me! Together, we will destroy Station Square! And on it's ruins, I will build Robotnikand, the city where I will rule all! Come on Chaos, let's find another chaos emerald!" Robotnik then took off in his mobile with chaos following.

"We can't let that mean Robotnik and that monster get away! We have to stop him!" Cream said

"Chao!"

"We better find more emeralds before Eggman does! Come on Cream!" With that, the girls went off to search the chaos emeralds. There was a cave that was nearby, Amy decided that it would make sense for chaos emerald to be there. It wasn't much of a cave because a strong gust of wind was there blowing them to the hole above the cave. This carried them to a place named Windy Valley

"Wee! The wind feels so nice and it's fun!" Cream squealed.

"Chao!". The two girls ran through the valley filled with strong gusts of wind, the lovely breeze kept them cool and the view was beautiful. The cheery atmosphere didn't last long when a tornado appeared.

"Woah!" The hedgehog an rabbit screamed. Luckily for them, there was a way to get out since the tornado sucked up bits and pieces of Windy Valley too. Amy commented that it must be a strong tornado. After getting out by climbing on the pieces of land, they were back in the bright sky again, it didn't take long to see a cobalt chaos emerald. Cream managed to grab it.

"What a lovely blue chaos emerald" Amy complimented, it reminded her of a certain hedgehog.

"Come on Amy! Let's go get some more chaos emeralds!" Cream said

"Chao!"


	34. Amy's story 3

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**To duskzilla:**That's not a review!

**To Sparkie: **I got something planned for the princess

Sorry for the delay, Paper Mario TTYD was fun, I'm in chapter 5 right now.

* * *

The trio have gotten back to Station Square to see that night has fallen on the city.

"Where do you think the next chaos emerald could be?" Cream asked

"Who knows.." Amy muttered. A woman wearing a white sun hat with a young boy standing next to her, approached the young girls.

"Hello girls!" The lady greeted "I'm going to the casino, it's a very fascinating place, I'm sure you'd like to go there too"

"The casino?" Cream paused "I'm sorry miss, but we're trying to look for chaos emeralds before that mean mister Robotnik gets them."

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that girls, but maybe you'll find one in the casino. I heard a white emerald is in the vault. Toodles!" The lady then skipped off with her young boy.

"Maybe we should go there and see if it's a chaos emerald" Amy said before heading to the casino, Cream and Cheese followed hedgehog. Sure enough, when they got to the place the casino was located, the casino was open and the mobians went in.

"Wow, this place is so shiny!" Cream stared at all the neon lights

"Chao!" Cheese headed to the vault to see a the white chaos emerald. "Chao chao!" Cheese grabbed the chaos emerald placed on a high pedestal with ease. It was really easy to get for a creature with wings.

"That was easy, we didn't have to do anything that they wanted us to do" Amy smiled "Let's get out of here before some of those snotty people come" Amy and Cream got out of the casino. It wasn't the best idea however.

"Hello brats!" There was Dr. Robotnik in his hovercraft, the girls squealed in shock as they got out of the way, Cheese accidentally dropped the chaos emerald he had.

"The chaos emerald!" Cream and Amy tried to grab it, but Robotnik had other plans.

"Oh no you don't!" When Amy was about to reach it, Robotnik sprayed purple gas that caused the two to fall in a slumber, including Cheese. By the time they woke up, the sun was out meaning Robotnik got away!

"Oh no! Where's the chaos emerald?" Cream frantically searched for the chaos emerald.

"I think Eggman got it, but we still got the other one!" Amy replied

"Oh no... He has more emeralds than us!"

"Chao!"

"Well, we better get going before that bloated buffoon gets the other ones."

"Let's go look in the Mystic Ruins!" Cream suggested. Amy looked up in the sky to see Miles flying through the sky, recently Miles has gotten nicknamed by some of his friends and was now called Tails. The two-tailed fox was heading off somewhere, but Amy and Cream had to go find the chaos emeralds.

After another trip through the train, the two girls were back in the Mystic Ruins.

"Look Amy!" Cream pointed to a large crack on a rock the wasn't present before. "That wasn't there before, maybe we should go inside!"

"Good idea!" the hedgehog and rabbit headed off into the crack in the rock to see another cave, and that cave leaded to a mountain of snow. What could be in the there for the duo to experience?

* * *

Sorry for the short part *sweatdrop*

In Cream's story, I may go into more detail in some parts, like them riding on the train with scenes like...

Kid:Mommy there's a hedgehog and a rabbit and a blue thing on the train! Why do they look so weird

Lady:Who are those girls?

Man:Hey who lets pets in here?

Amy: -_-

Cream: o_0

Oh, by the way, I'm thinking of doing a story like this for Shadow and Silver too. I might start Shadow's first.. Sorry Silver, as much as I like you more than Shadow, Shadow will be more simpler to start with.


	35. Amy's story 4

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

I'm sorry for being absent guys *chuckles nervously* I'm back now. Oh yeah, I'm having a Q&A of some sort, in my profile I have a Q&A about me, so if you're interested you can PM me a question. You can check in my profile to see if I answered it.

By the way Meloetta's my new favorite legendary Pokemon, just because of it's melodies in the anime, also 'cause I love music.

Anyways, I've been kind of lazy when I was writing this, so it's not going to be all that good. I wasn't really motivated.

Oh, Shadow series may be coming soon, I'll also work on a Silver series. Espio,Metal Sonic and Jet seem interesting to write about too.

* * *

The girls came out of the cave with a green chaos emerald. There was a wild chase in there that I, the narrator will save for another time. The hedgehog and rabbit were giggling amongst themselves.

"That was fun Amy! Even if it was kind of scary" Cream began

"Chao!"

"Hey Amy, there's mister Big over there!" Cream pointed to Big the cat and his frog standing on his shoulder. When the two got close to him, the cat noticed them and was angry for some reason.

"Amy! Give me those chaos emeralds now!" Big demanded, Froggy croaked in agreement.

"No way!" Amy pulled out her hammer

"Me and Froggy will just have to take them from you then!" Big took out his fishing rod.

"Mister Big! Amy! Please don't fight!" It was useless, the two were going to fight. Amy charged at Big with hammer up high, she smashed his foot.

"Ouch!" he cried, Froggy leaped on Amy's face

"I can't see!" she cried, Big did a belly flop on Amy, Froggy got out of the way in time. Amy was angered and kicked Big's belly up into the air. When Big got down she smacked Big's head with her hammer. Big was going to attack again, but Amy twirled with her hammer knocking him back.

"Ouch..." Big and Amy were both slightly tired.

"What's your problem Big?!" Amy inquired

"Robotnik said you have the master emerald pieces" Big answered

"Well-" Froggy jumped on Amy startling her and dropping the two chaos emeralds "No!". Robotnik appeared in his hovercraft, he used his grappler to grab the two chaos emeralds.

"Hey... Those aren't master emerald pieces... Those are chaos emeralds" Amy glared at Big

"You got tricked again?!" she asked in disbelief

"You bumbling fool, you know these are chaos emeralds! I've now got these two! Snack time Chaos!" Robotnik called, Chaos appeared with two long arms with chaos emeralds inside. Robotnik tossed two chaos emeralds at Chaos. Chaos absorbed the two emeralds and became Chaos 4. "Now Chaos, get rid of these pests!" Robotnik demanded. Chaos grabbed Amy and threw her into the lake, luckily she landed on top of a lilypad. Amy got up and dusted herself, Chaos appeared beside her, it got hit by her hammer which caused it to sink into the water.

Chaos appeared and sent a wave of water at the lilypad, it flung Amy and her platform up into the air, but she tossed her hammer at Chaos 4. The hedgehog landed on another lilypad and hit Chaos with one of her hammers again, she kept on batting it away with her hammer, she threw it whenever it was far. It didn't take long for Chaos to be exhausted. Before anyone can celebrate...

A large rumbling sound was heard, an explosion seemed to have erupted somewhere in the jungle. A large crimson aircraft floated in the air, Robotnik's face was on it.

"Behold my floating masterpiece! The Egg Carrier!" Robotnik presented "It is a powerful aircraft that is armed with destructive weapons. It pales in comparison to Chaos' full power however. 'Till we meet again adieu!"

"Bless you" Cream thought Robotnik sneezed

"That means goobye you fool!" Robotnik insulted. The Egg Carrier fired a laser at Robotnik and Chaos that transported them inside. Big was speechless still.

"Oh no, Robotnik got away, we have to try to catch him"

"Chao!"

* * *

Vector:Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we're Team Chaotix! Normally the boss would do the conclusion, but he had some uh... difficulties.

*A male human was tied to a chair with his mouth taped up*

Charmy:We found this paper in his desk! *holds up paper*

Vector:And the paper says he's got plans for Amy OVA soon. Hey Charmy, when's the release?

Charmy:...I don't know

*Vector and Espio fall to the ground*

Vector:You know this reminds me of the first time I watched an old movie. It was uh..

Charmy:Your stories are boring Vector, people would want to see me tell the story!

Espio:I think the audience would be most interested in my tale..

*The Chaotix get into an argument and started fighting. They are all in a cloud of dust beating each other up*

Vector:I know! why don't we let the viewer decide!

Espio:Good idea, which one of us Chaotix members would like to see tell a tale about their first movie?

Charmy:We expect lots of votes!

(Hopefully I'll regain my writing spirit next time)


	36. Amy's story 5

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

The two chaos emeralds had been stolen right before their eyes. The doctor had snatched them right in front of them and fed them to Chaos. Fortunately the beast was easily defeated by Amy Rose and her Piko Piko Hammer, but Robotnik had called his flying machine known as the Egg Carrier and had flown away. Amy and Cream can not catch him on their own. Cream had an idea.

"Amy, Mr. Tails can help us!" Cream suggested, my raised an eyebrow.

"Tails?"

"That's Mr. Miles' new name, ever since Mr. Sonic called him Tails, everyone did!" Amy sighed dreamily at the blue hedgehog's name. "Mr. Tails has a flying machine that can help us get to Robotnik's ship!"

"Good idea, but I think Eggman is a better name for him." Amy snickered, Cream giggled too. She was taught by her mother not to call people names, _but_ she never said she couldn't call Robotnik names. They saw a house in the distance which was where Tails lived. It was an easy walk there. Cream stopped at Tails' door and knocked.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped. Tails opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he said with a smile.

"Tails, Eggman took our chaos emeralds and flew away and that ship of his!" Amy pointed to the Egg Carrier in the distance. Tails immediately knew by Eggman, Amy meant Robotnik.

"That's terrible, well of course I can fly you there!" he said as if Amy asked him for a flight there "Wait here a sec." Tails went in his house. Cream wondered what will happen and Cheese's antennae morphed into a question mark. The hatch on the side of Tails' house and there was the two-tailed fox sitting in his pride and joy:The Tornado. "Hop in!"

Amy and Cream did so and sat in the two extra seats, they put on their seat belts. Cream held Cheese as if he was a teddy bear. The red plane took off flying towards the Egg Carrier.

"Wee!" Cream squealed.

"Alright!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah!" Tails shouted as well, he was always happy to go on a flight. Even if it was a flight towards an evil man's aircraft he was still sure he was going to enjoy it. Eggman's radar had sensed another aircraft, which was the Tornado. His anthropomorphic animal sensor was also beeping. Every crazy creature was sure to get on Eggman's nerves so he installed it.

"Those brats are so persistent! Let's see what they can do against this!" the rotund genius smashed a button firing a row of missiles. Cream screamed.

"No! The mean Eggman found us!" Cream braced for impact. Amy had her hammer ready. Tails was prepared for this, he shot a swarm of bullets to destroy the missiles.

"Wow Tails! You're really good at this!"

"Thanks, but this is only the beginning of Eggman's attacks." he saw a stream of flying robot flying at his way. They revealed their laser blasters, they didn't show off any of their lasers due to the fact bullets were blasting them.

"They're destroying my weapons as if they were pieces of cardboard! Well, surely they'll get tired of pressing buttons, so I'll launch weapons to my heart's content!" Eggman continued firing some more weapons. Six robots appeared, they flew so fast Tails couldn't shoot them. Three robots were in front of the Tornado and three were behind it. Amy had an idea!

"Let them get closer!" Amy shouted, it was necessary to raise your voice if you were flying in a plane.

"Did you say closer?!" Tails looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"Yes!" Amy smiled. The robots were really close to the Tornado now, they were about to collide into it. "Now go down!" Amy shouted, Tails steered the Tornado to fly downwards, this caused the robots to crash into each other. Some homing missiles were shot. Cheese flew out of Cream's arms and tried to get the missiles' attention. They homed on the chao who flew out of their way at the last second which caused them to collide into each other.

"Wow! You're really smart Cheese!" Cream praised, Cheese struck a pose before flying towards the rabbit's lap. The Tornado was almost there, just a little closer they thought. Eggman had other plans however.

"The fools are in perfect position for my destruction beam" Eggman hit a button with his face plastered on it. A large laser was shot out and hit a wing of the Tornado. This caused them to fall!

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry girls!" Tails thought the four of them were done for.

"No way am I going down!" Amy undid her belt and was sent flying off. Her dress was blown in the wind and Amy held it down. She didn't like people looking under there. Cream was crying and so was Cheese. Tails was filled with guilt. Eggman was laughing like he seen the world's funniest movie. What could be the fate of our heroes?

* * *

I don't know if I am going to do Amy Heroes, since everyone goes through the same levels and all, I'm not all that interested in doing it to be honest.

I will do Shadow the Hedgehog, except it's not Shadow, it's a girl character. I just need to find a way to do it due to the whole good or evil thing.


	37. Amy's story 6

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

You all thought I was dead? You guys just crack me up XD, I'm still alive, no worries. My name **isn't **Toby either. I was being a big lazy bum :( sorry. Anyways, I changed my mind, I will do Amy Heroes (watching Seaside Denied convinced me to).

* * *

The evil Dr. Eggman had shot down the Tornado, Amy had fallen down towards the earth along with Cream and Tails. Amy had no idea what happened to the others, but she was still falling and it was noon. Eventually Amy had fallen into a beach in Station Square flat on her face.

"Ugh! This sand is ruining my hair!" Amy brushed the grains of sand off "I wonder where Cream and Tails are. I better look for them." She turned around to see a girl in front of her "Well you're not who I'm looking for". Amy decided to search for the youngsters. Meanwhile the young girl ran into Station Square flailing her arms.

"It's raining hedgehogs!"

Amy was wondering through the streets of Station Square, she saw a blue blur speed by her. It stopped in front of her. She stood sighed dreamily.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy sighed "Finding Cream and Tails can wait.. I guess. Hey Sonic!" Amy ran towards her boyfriend.

"A-Amy!" Sonic ran off, this infuriated Amy.

"Soooonic!" Amy followed Sonic's trail. Everyone in Station Square were looking at the hedgehogs as if they were crazy. Eventually they stopped due to the fact Sonic stepped on a piece of gum. As Sonic was trying to take it off, he was hugged by Amy.

"You just never give up do you?" Sonic said as he flicked the piece of gum. His eyes widened when he saw something in the distance. "Amy look out!" Amy turned around to see a big green robot that looked like a trash can.

"I can handle this bag of bolts!" Amy drew out her Piko Piko Hammer, but Sonic grabbed her arm.

"That thing's got strong armor, you can't damage that thing!"

"Drat! Oh! I have an idea! Let's run away from it by going into Twinkle Park!" the robot was moving slowly giving them time to talk.

"I ain't paying to go in there" Sonic crossed his arms.

"But the sign says cute couples get in free!" Amy pointed to the sign. She grabbed Sonic's hand excitedly and went inside. They went in the elevator and went into Twinkle Park.

* * *

Amy had mostly a fun time in Twinkle Park. She rode in bumper cars and a roller coaster and even played some bowling. There was badniks invading the amusement park too. Amy easily took care of them and freed the animals inside. She wished Eggman would find a different power source. It had to be the funnest time Amy had. There was Carnival Night Zone in Angel Island, but it creeped out Amy rather than made her have fun.

* * *

Amy was giggling to herself, it was an awfully fun time in there. She knew she would like it, but where was her Sonic?

"Sonic? Sonic!" Her question was answered when a big green trash can flew through the air holding her loved one.

"Let me down you bolt brain!" Sonic demanded, Amy gasped. She couldn't stand seeing her loved one being taken away. She followed the robot to the train station.


	38. Amy's story 7

**Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Sorry fellas about the lack of updates. I do have news though, Amy OVA will be next! Why? Well I kinda want to do it and also..

It's gonna be fun seeing your reactions that you're not going to see who's Shadow until much later :D

* * *

Amy stood there in horror. Her love had been taken away from her by some big green trash can robot. Now it was flying away to who knows where. The pink hedgehog ran inside the train station to pursue the robot. She ran inside the train shocking several people with her abrupt appearance.

"Follow that robot!" she commanded the driver.

"As you wish miss Rose" he said calmly. The train began to move driving to the Mystic Ruins. Amy sat on a seat sighing.

"Bad day or what?" a nosy man asked.

"Worst day I think. A big green robot invulnerable to my hammer took away my boyfriend" Amy replied

"That's harsh girl." he said "How about you get a new boyfriend like.."

"You're crazy!" she shouted at the man.

"What if it's a handsome man like me?"

he shouldn't have said that..

"Forget it" Amy said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. The man was on the floor with a large bump on his head, beside him was Amy's piko piko hammer. Everyone watched in horror, girls stopped gossiping, businessmen stopped discussing their work, and married couples no longer were thinking about the future. The rest of the train ride was quiet.

Amy arrived in the Mystic Ruins to see the robot up ahead carrying Sonic. She didn't how to feel, happy that she found her love? Or sad that he's being carried by an Eggman robot?

"Let us down you hunk of metal!" Sonic demanded. Us? Amy wondered what Sonic meant by us. There was not time for that, she had a hedgehog to save. When she tried to save him the Egg Carrier appeared.

"Oh no, not now!" Amy cried. The Egg Carrier sent down a green beam of light that abducted the robot and Sonic. Amy growled, how was she going to chase after that thing? The only flying machine she knew was shot down. She tried to think of something. She had an idea! There's a mountain in the Mystic Ruins she can climb up. Maybe she can climb on that mountain to reach the Egg Carrier. It wasn't the most reliable thing, but hey, can YOU think of something?!

Amy went to a the cave that was to her left. At the other side of the cave was the mountain she was looking for. She raced up the road to get up the mountain.

* * *

According to a sign at the entrance, it said Red Mountain. There was a warning on it, but Amy ignored it. There was lots of badniks at the mountain as if Eggman knew that Amy was coming to get him through the mountain. There was also skulls that breathed fire on the walls to scare off trespassers. There weren't the hardest things to avoid. Amy thought that this was just too easy. She fell in a hole to get deep inside the mountain to get higher. This was where things got ugly, there was giant spiders that made Amy scream, rocks she must hop on to get cross lava, and there was prisons keeping spirits inside. This place was just freaky. Amy eventually got on a rock that rose to the top due to the lava. Amy had managed to reach the top

* * *

Amy met one of her goals, to reach the mountain. The goal she wanted to accomplish was to reach the Egg Carrier. The airship was still high in the sky out of her reach. She sighed and dropped to the ground like her confidence.

"No.." she sighed. She then heard the sound of an engine but she didn't pay attention to it. She heard three familiar voices.

"Amy!"

"Chao!"

"Amy! The Tornado's fixed now!"

Amy looked up to see a blue and yellow plane. This looked like an upgraded version of the Tornado. On the place was Cream,Cheese, and Tails. She was filled with joy again, her friends were back and the Tornado was too. Now they can rescue Sonic! The Tornado parked itself in front of Amy.

"How did you-"

"No time to explain that, you need to get to the Egg Carrier right?" Tails asked cutting of Amy. Amy nodded "Then hop on!" the pink hedgehog got on the Tornado 2 without word. Tails started it up again and flew to the Egg Carrier. The skies slowly became stormy as they got closer to the Egg Carrier.

"Again?!" Eggman said as he watched his television screen displaying the Tornado 2. "I was sure they died from the crash! I guess I'll do it for real this time!" His gloved fist slammed on a button firing homing missiles. Tails pressed a button that shot down the homing missiles before they contacted. The homing missiles were followed by a wave of badniks. They were destroyed by Cheese charging into them. The third wave was a bunch of bombs taken out by a hammer throw by Amy.

"The doc's still using his lame old tricks." Amy sighed.

"I don't want him to use scary tricks" Cream said hugging Cheese.

The Egg Carrier's nose opened up to reveal the laser it once used to blast down the Tornado.

"Oh no, not again!" Cream whimpered.

"I came prepared for this! Tornado transformation!" Tails pressed a button. The plane began to morph into a plane with four wings instead of a plane with two wings. In this form the Tornado was easily able to evade the giant laser.

"You're amazing mister Tails!" Cream complimented.

"No no no! I can't believe this!" Eggman pounded on his keyboard. In this new form, the Tornado was now much better at flying. Since they avoided the ultimate attack they managed to get on the deck of the Egg Carrier

* * *

Amy's questions and more will be answered in the other stories :D


	39. Amy's story 8

**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Only one review for the last chapter? Oh well, number of reviews doesn't matter. I'm just here to entertain you all ^_^

* * *

Tails' new Tornado has managed to get past the doctor's ultimate weapon. They were now about to land on the Egg Carrier.

"Oh shoot!" Tails suddenly said

"What is it mister Tails?" Cream asked

"There's no landing gear in this mode" he said

"Uh-oh" Cream started quivering. The Tornado suddenly crashed onto the deck scraping up the wings. Everyone nearly flew out of their seats if it wasn't for the fact they were all wearing seat belts.

"That wasn't too bad" Amy said undoing her seat belt and hopping off. Cream and Tails did the same. Tails looked over at the wings scraped by the ground.

"I'll have to stay behind and fix the Tornado 2. We need this to escape" Tails said.

"That's okay mister Tails." Cream looked around "This ship is really big!"

"No time to look around, we have to find Sonic!" Amy pointed forward.

"Oh right, let's go Cheese!" The three ran (or flew in Cheese's case) ahead. The speakers began to speak. It was Eggman speaking through them.

"Don't get too many ideas you brats! You haven't seen the power this vessel really has. Get a load of this!" The Egg Carrier's parts suddenly unfolded turning into wings. It looked more like a flying machine now.

"Wow! It changed! Did you see that?!" Cream asked excitedly. Amy looked at Cream and sighed. Sure she was her best friend and all, but she can get annoying sometimes.

"This is going to make it harder to get to the bridge now" Amy groaned.

"I hate it when she doesn't listen" Cream whispered to Cheese. Eggman's voice came from the speakers again.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I bet you weren't expecting this. The only way you can get to me is through the Sky Deck" Amy facepalmed "I doubt if you can figure this one out. Ha ha ha ha ha"

"Wanna bet you big fat doofus?" Amy replied. She looked up to see a peculiar looking door was up ahead. "I bet that leads to the Sky Deck. C'mon Cream and Cheese!" Amy ran inside while the duo followed her silently.

* * *

When they entered the door, it led them to the inside of a cannon. It shot them out at a spinning cylinder. Amy wondered who'd make a door leading inside a cannon. This was their most annoying challenge yet. The place was full of wind blowing in her face, buzzsawing robots were at every turn,and if they were to fall, they'd end up back on the earth. At a later point there was turrets firing bullets. Bullets were flying everywhere and the trio barely made it alive. It didn't get any better since the Egg Carrier was now tilting and random objects were falling out of nowhere. At the end of the Sky Deck they made it inside the Egg Carrier

* * *

"I may hate Eggman, but this a nice place he's got here" Amy looked around the inside of the Egg Carrier. She noticed a small red Eggman robot going up to her. She was about to smash it, but it turned around and went to the opposite direction "That's strange, I guess it doesn't attack."

"Hehe,that's a funny robot" Cream pointed to a robot dressed as a maid cleaning the Egg Carrier with a broom. Amy walked over to a platform that was floating, she assumed this was an elevator.

"Hey Cream! Cheese! Hop on!" Amy called.

"What is it Amy?" Cream asked looking at the levitating platform, Cheese's antennae morphed into a ?

"This will take us where we need to go, so hop on!" Amy and Cream hopped on. Cheese sat on Cream's head. The platform detected a presence so it. It started floating towards the top of the Egg Carrier to get outside.

"Wee!" Cream squealed. While they were flying on the platform Amy noticed Eggman's face pasted on the doors.

"Eggman must love himself" she thought aloud. When they got to the surface of the Egg Carrier they saw Sonic standing in front of Eggman in his eggmobile.

"Sonic!" Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him as if Eggman didn't exist.

"Amy?!" Sonic didn't seem to believe she was here.

"Huh! You're too late!" a claw came out of the eggmobile and dug into Sonic's quills.

"Hey! I just brushed my quills!" Sonic joked. The claw got a blue flicky with a pendant out of there.

"You had a flicky in your quills?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"The birdie has a chaos emerald!" Cream pointed at Eggman pulling a light blue chaos emerald out of the pendant. Eggman let the bird go.

"Begone! All of you! This is all I really need!" Eggman demanded. "Gamma!" he called. A red and white robot with a gun appeared out of the same place Amy and Cream came from.

"What if your wish Master Robotnik?" it asked. Cream was confused at first since her friends had been calling him Eggman.

"Get rid of these pests!" Eggman pointed at Amy,Cream,Cheese, and Sonic "Show them what you've got!" Cream hid behind Amy.

"Aye aye sir" It replied

"And don't disappoint me, or else.." Eggman warned before flying off. Amy drew out her piko piko hammer. Gamma fired bullets at Amy who blocked them with her hammer. She ran over to it and smacked it with her hammer. While Gamma was stunned Amy attacked again. She was about to hit him again when she was stopped.

"Amy! Stop!" Sonic called

"Why?" Amy asked turning around.

"Robot's cool, he helped me" Sonic said running over to the robot. He gave a grin and thumbs up to emphasize it.

"Okay Sonic." Amy said with no question. He was her boyfriend after all. The ship suddenly started to fall.

"The ship is falling! The ship is falling!" Cream cried.

"Cream, you get Sonic away from this awful place!" Amy commanded. Cream nodded.

"What are you gonna do Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to find that mustached monkey and end him once and for all" she said menacingly. She ran off to the other side of the Egg Carrier only to pause. "I think I might have to change the ship back to normal. I bet there's a switch around here knowing the bloated buffoon." she looked at the door beside her and went inside. There was many other doors and a switch. She smacked the switch with her hammer. This caused a set of stairs to come down. She climbed up to enter a room with windows and a large chair. She assumed this was Eggman's room.

"I bet this is Eggman's room." she thought aloud "I might as well sit on this chair to see what it's like to be him." she sat on the orange chair only for it to move forward. "What the?" the pink hedgehog jumped off the chair and saw a switch. She hammered that too. This caused the wings on the Egg Carrier to fold back in going back to it's former self. The speakers turned on again, but it was a woman's voice instead of Eggman's.

"Emergency alert has been cancelled. Resuming monorail operation"

"Monorail operation?" Amy wondered aloud. She shrugged it off and opened the door that was hiding behind the chair. She was outside again. She looked at the front of the Egg Carrier to see Eggman again. She ran over there to give him a piece of her mind. When she got there however...

"AAHH!" Amy screamed at the hideous beast that was standing in front of her.


End file.
